Moonfire
by hola skankola
Summary: Starfire mysteriously leaves the Titans. Thirteen years later, the Titans find an unconscious woman and her daughter, Kimi. Is this woman the long lost Titan? And how does Red X tie into all of this? RobStar BBRae CyBee OCOC
1. A Silent Goodbye

Summary: Starfire leaves the Titans, reason unknown, without any sort of goodbye. Eleven years later, the Titans go on a mission and end up finding an unconscious woman and her daughter. They have no choice but to take her back to the tower to help her recover from her injuries. What past might this woman hold? Is it true she could be the long lost Titan?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Teen Titans.

This is my first fanfic. Of Teen Titans. Not in general. Di that make sense? Oh well. Oh, and flames will be used to burn my homework, which I will blame on stupid flamers.

_**Moonfire**_

Tears fell from Starfire's eyes as she snapped the clasp on her backpack. She looked around her once vibrant and colorful room, now bare and bleak.

She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, slipping it around her shoulders. She would leave no note, no sort of communiqué.

She rechecked her closet, made sure she left nothing behind, and readjusted her jeans. She had to make sure no one would recognize her in the real world. If they did, she was in for real trouble.

She made sure her communicator was offline before throwing open her window and flying out into the crisp night air.

Starfire wasn't sure where she was going yet. She had no planned living arrangements. In fact, she barely even knew the basics of living on her own on this strange planet her friends called Earth.

A nearby night owl hooted it's solitary song. Hands grasped her upper arms; her own. She was shivering from the cold, only wearing a baggy black tank top and baggy jeans.

Starfire sniffed back a few more tears as she flew on, searching for any sign of human hospitality; anyone who might take a lost girl in at this time of night.

TT

"CHEATER!" Beast Boy and Cyborg shouted at each other, unaware of all that had transpired in one young alien's room in the past half hour.

Robin snorted rather uncharacteristically. "You two always say that, and each time it's only because you're both sore losers."

"He rammed his car into mine!" Beast Boy shouted, reaching a leg out and kicking Cyborg's metal arm with it.

"Did not! You rammed yours into mine!" Cyborg countered. Beast Boy growled ferociously.

"You two are the most immature beings to ever grace this planet," Raven stated monotonously, secretly watching the battle from over the top of her book. She wouldn't admit it, but Beast Boy actually had her interested in video games.

"You know you love us," Beast Boy stated, grinning widely.

"Keep telling yourself that," she responded, her eyes returning to her strange language text.

"I will, thank you very much," Beast Boy responded.

"Where's Starfire?" Raven asked, changing the subject abruptly. "I haven't seen her in at least an hour."

"She said she was going to lay down. I hope nothing's wrong," Robin responded worriedly, seemingly more preoccupied than he normally would be.

"Why so jumpy, Robin?" Cyborg asked. "You seem like something's…I don't know…bothering you."

Robin bit his lip. Should he tell them the secret he had hid from all of them for the past two weeks?

"No, I'm just worried about her. I'm going to go check up on her," he replied. "Make sure she's ok." Robin stood from his seat on the couch, which was quickly dominated by Beast Boy. It seems Cyborg had kicked him there in attempts to distract him from his game.

"So childish," Robin muttered as he left the living room.

He made his way down the hallways, contemplating many things.

What if she…? Robin shook his head. No, that wouldn't happen. It was only once, right?

Robin quickened his pace ever-so-slightly, wanting to get there faster. Something was wrong. He could feel it.

He reached Starfire's room. The door swished open, and everything seemed normal. Except, of course, that she wasn't in it. In fact, none of her stuff was.

Robin panicked. He ran to her closet, slung it open, and found none of her slothes or assorted knickknacks within it. He pulled his communicator from his belt.

"Titans, get down to Starfire's room. QUICK!" he nearly screamed. He paced around, waiting the thirty seconds it took until he heard the pounding metal footsteps of Cyborg, the light swoosh of Raven, and Beast Boy's rather obvious stumbling.

"What is it?" All three Titans asked, appearing in Starfire's doorway.

"Starfire's gone."

TT

Starfire had met a nice couple on the outskirts of Jump City. They were generous enough to allow her to stay in their spare room. Mr. and Mrs. Sheehan were their names. They were an elderly couple, most likely ecstatic to have company other than their selves in their home.

Starfire lay in the musky, wood-carved bed they had let her use. She had changed into a pair of sweatpants they had lent her to sleep in, and kept on her same black tank-top.

As much as she wanted to cry again, she knew she couldn't. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for herself, the Titans, and most of all, Robin.

She ran her hand across her abdomen. She had to be strong for her soon-to-be baby girl, Moonfire.

Ok, that's it. Chapter one. I know it's short, but I will update tomorrow most likely. Please review!

Starbin Kataang--


	2. Searching for You

Summary: Starfire leaves the Titans, reason unknown, without any sort of goodbye. Eleven years later, the Titans go on a mission and end up finding an unconscious woman and her daughter, Moonfire. They have no choice but to take her back to the tower to help her recover from her injuries. What past might this woman hold? Is it true she could be the long lost Titan?

Disclaimer: The Teen Titans do not belong to me sniffsniff. Starfire and Robin belong to each other.

I changed my penname cuz I'm cool like that…yay. Umm…I didn't get any reviews so I'm hoping if I post another chapter I'll get more reviews. I love you all.

_**Searching for you**_

"Team, we've got one Titan missing and no explanation," Robin stated, hands placed firmly upon their proclaimed "mission table".

"Where could she have gone? She wouldn't have gone back to Tamaran without telling us first," Beast Boy pondered. If it were possible for Beast Boy to ponder, at least. "Would she?"

"No she wouldn't," Robin mumbled, collapsing into his chair. "Why would she leave us so suddenly?"

"I don't know, but if and when we find her, we'll get the story from her," Raven responded, leaning back in her chair. Her feet were resting upon the table, arms crossed over her chest.

"Feet off the table, Raven," Cyborg ordered. "I just cleaned it.."

Raven sighed before pulling her feet down but keeping her arms crossed. There was static from the screen behind them.

"Everything ok, Titans?" Bumblebee's voice came over the static. Th screen adjusted itself and Bumblebee's solemn face appeared. "I heard your SOS."

"Starfire's gone missing," Robin replied, sighing and placing his head in his hands. "Why would she leave us, especially without a goodbye?"

"What are we going to do?" Beast Boy asked, a frown crossing his face.

"I'll tell you what we're not going to do. We're not going to sit around, moping, until she gets back," Raven replied fiercely. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"She's probably the only person in the world who I have told my whole life story to. I'm not going to lose one of my friends."

"Have you tried her communicator?" Bumblebee asked, Aqualad, Speedy, and Mas Y Menos appearing behind her.

"Yea. It's been offline ever since she left. We have no way to track her if we can't get a lock on her communicator," Cyborg responded. Bumblebee tapped her chin in thought.

"Could she have gotten kidnapped?" Aqualad questioned, obviously just realizing what they were talking about.

"That's a slim possibility for a few reasons. We would've heard a break-in, seen a break-in, heard Starfire scream or shout, she can easily defend herself, there's a 99 chance they would've left a ransom note, and if they hadn't, they would've contacted us by now," Robin responded, ticking off the reasons on his fingers.

Bumblebee sighed. "You guys go out there and start looking for her. We'll be there as soon as we can and join you."

"Thanks Bee," Cyborg responded as the screen blinked and turned black.

"You heard her. Let's go look for Starfire," Beast Boy stated, rising from his seat.

"Titans, GO!"

TT

Starfire awoke the next morning to a wonderful smell permeating the air. Flipping the covers off her body, she placed her feet on the cold wooden floor and began her way down the hall.

"Kori, dear girl!" Mrs. Sheehan called. She had told them her name was Kori, the first name that came to mind. Well, technically, that was her name.

"Yes Mrs. Sheehan?" she replied, placing her hands on the walls to steady her wobbling legs.

"Good, you are awake, dear!" she exclaimed when "Kori" entered the kitchen. "I cooked you, the Mr., and I some breakfast." She was holding a pan in one hand, shoveling around a few strips of bacon.

"I am most grateful for the thankfulness you have been showing me," she replied, smiling wide.

"Oh, no worries dear. Mr. Sheehan and I have been lonely ever since our children left. Feel free to stay as long as you want," she stated, returning the pan to the stove, but lowering the temperature.

"I only wish to stay here until I find a job, and will be able to find an apartment suitable for the amount of money I possess," Starfire explained, sitting at their quaint country table. "I wish to do some reading. Is there some sort of library nearby?"

"Yes. There's a library just down the street, then take a left into the center of town. The walk's only about ten minutes."

"Thank you," Starfire responded, eating up some of the food that Mrs. Sheehan had placed in front of her. "I shall visit this library after I eat my breakfast."

"Good idea, dear. You can get almost any book in that library. I've been going there for the past twenty years," Mrs. Sheehan declared.

Starfire nodded, not knowing what to say next.

"Kori?" she asked. Starfire lifted her gaze from her plate.

"Yes?"

"What about you? What about your past?" the elderly woman inquired. Starfire sighed. Mrs. Sheehan seemed not to get out much, or else she would've recognized her.

"It is a very long story. You would need all the time in the world to comprehend."

"Try me," the elderly woman responded, sitting in a chair next to Starfire's.

"Well, it all began on a planet named Tamaran…"

TT

"Any luck?" Robin yelled into his communicator over the roar of his R-Cycle.

"No. She ain't in the South side of Jump City," Cyborg responded.

"Check again. That neighborhood is awful. It's full of thugs and villains," Robin responded, shutting his communicator and returning it to his belt. "I'm going to find you Star."

His communicator beeped again. He retrieved it from his utility belt, and the faces of Raven and Beast Boy appeared on the screen.

"We checked the North side. Nobody here remembers seeing a red-haired green-eyed teenager flying around in a skimpy purple outfit," Raven replied in her normal monotone voice.

"Hey Raven, what do you get when you cross a chicken and an idiot?" Beast Boy's voice floated over the communicator.

"Yourself?" Raven replied.

"Yea!" He paused for a minute. "Wait no! HEY!"

Robin peered at his communicator to see Raven had surrounded his head with a black bubble of energy.

"Now I don't have to listen to him. Why did you pair me with him anyways?" Raven asked.

"You two have to learn to work together. As far as I can tell, the worst of the team comes from the two of you fighting! Learn to get along," Robin responded, flipping his communicator off and returning it to his belt, yet again.

"That made about just as much sense as one of your jokes," Raven deadpanned, disposing of her communicator and beginning to search once more.

Robin revved his motorcycle and launched himself off the back of a car, landing up on the highway. He took a sharp turn and merged into traffic, searching left and right for any sign of the alien he loved.

TT

"And, now, I am here," Starfire had just finished telling her story to a very awed Mrs. Sheehan.

"You mean, you are one of THE Teen Titans?" She gasped.

"I was," Starfire responded sadly. "I had to leave. I could not stay there knowing what I do now."

"You poor girl," Mrs. Sheehan replied, enveloping in her hug. "Stay here as long as you need to get your priorities straightened out."

"You will not tell anyone of my secret?" Starfire asked, lip trembling.

"I will take your secret to the grave."

TT

Robin sighed as he screeched to a stop in front of a rather tall building.

"Robin calling Raven and Beast Boy. Robin calling Raven and Beast Boy. Do you read me?" he stated into his communicator.

The frowning faces of Beast Boy and Raven appeared on his communicator. They both shook their heads sadly.

"Robin calling Cyborg. Robin calling Cyborg. Do you read?" he stated.

Cyborg's half-metal face appeared on his communicator, slowly shaking his head.

Robin growled, watching as all three faces appeared on his screen. "Try harder, we ARE going to find her!" The communicator's screen went black.

"I'm searching for you, Star. I will find you." Robin sighed. "Even if it takes me the rest of my life."

There it is! Chapter 2 of Moonfire! Please review…I only do this because I love to write, and my motivation is my friends, but the reviews help even more!


	3. Moonfire

OMG! 17 REVIEWS! I frickin' love you all….

**Lunar Heart Crystal:** Yea, I did actually do that. It'll explain it in the next chappie. Thanks for reviewing!

**HeavensAngel009: **Thanks! This soon enough for you?

**PIRTAESTARGAZER**Yea, I'm sorry. I'm only fourteen, so I don't know those kind of details, and no one in my family ('sides my mom of course) has ever been pregnant. Umm, I don't know why they all end in fir and I made hers end in fire just to conform:D Thanks for reviewing!

**AlyRaven: **Thanks….Red sox, not too much of a fan (ok, I'll admit, my unbridled hate for them burns with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns, but that's ok!) Thanks for reviewing!

**Oneredneckgoddess: **Thanks. You're not waiting anymore! Uhh, about the girl thing, I'm just gonna call it Tamaranian instinct :-D (code for I don't know how the hell she knows…lol)

**Lunarheartcrystal:** You just have to wait and see... coughyescough Thanks for reviewing!

**XxJeterxX:** Hell yes, the only way to go in a Teen Titans fanfic! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ldy-FloR: **I know, but it gets happier, I promise. Thanks for reviewing!

**RoseGirl from planet Pluto:** OMG! Are you a follower of MOTES (Movement of the evil squirrels)? We try to abolish all evil squirrels from the WORLD! Muahaha. I punched a squirrel once….lol. Thanks for reviewing.

**Robins1gurl:** thanks a lot! Support is awesome from total strangers :-D

**SunsetYugisgirl:** You don't have to wait, it's here now! Thanks for reviewing!

**Rikagirls:** Hell yes he will or this wouldn't be a StarRob/NightwingStar fic!

**RsrloversF:** Thanks for reviewing. I'm sure you'll get plenty more reviews, especially if I have something to do with it…..

**Chloe:** Yay! I encouraged someone! Thanks for making me feel special

**Angie:** I love Moonlight. That's purdy. Comet is such a strong name. It kind of reminds me of some sort of ancient Greek God….yummy. Uhh…did I just drift off again? Whoops sorry. Anyways, nice names. Thanks for reviewing!

Sorry I didn't update sooner. I play Lacrosse, and I had three games this week and a practice, and today was my first day off…urg. I'm so tired. I'll prolly update on Saturday.

Thirteen years later… 

The boy formerly known as Robin, Nightwing, sat comfortably on the couch in the Titans tower. After the disappearance of one of their own, Starfire, the Titans didn't break up. They never employed any other heroes, though. They stayed as the originals, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, and the older Robin-Nightwing.

Nightwing leaned forward, typing something into their computer. "You guys, I think I might've found a lead on Starfire's whereabouts!" He called to the other Titans, who were spread about around the room.

"Man, you say that everyday," Cyborg stated. "Don't you think it's about time you give up searching on her? If she wanted to be found, she would've made the job much easier."

Nightwing was up in three seconds flat, finger shaking dangerously close to the hybrid's face.

"I made a promise. I swore to myself I would never give up searching for her. I never will. Watch me. I'll find her someday. I **will** find her," Nightwing spat.

"Sorry, man," Cyborg apologized, holding his hands up in front of his body. "I didn't mean it like that."

Nightwing said nothing but returned to his seat on the couch.

Raven looked up from her book. "Beast Boy, I know this has been a habit of yours for thirteen years now, but will you PLEASE keep your toenails off the coffee table?" she asked, a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Rae, those aren't mine," Beast Boy stated. He walked towards the coffee table, inspected them, and came to a conclusion. "Those aren't even toenails."

Raven took a closer look at the coffee table, as did Cyborg.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU TO KEEP YOUR STUPID TOFU OUT OF OUR LIVING ROOM?" Cyborg shouted.

It seemed that the mistaken toenails were in fact bits of shredded Tofu. Beast Boy sweat-dropped before scooping the bits into his hands and tossing them in the garbage. "Whoops."

"Oh, I'll show you whoops, you little grass stain," Cyborg stated through gritted teeth, running after the now petrified Beast Boy.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven muttered, enveloping Cyborg in a black bubble. "Don't you dare hurt him."

There was a series of random bangs and garbled shouts from inside the bubble. Raven released him.

"You only take his side because he's your beau," Cyborg teased. Beast Boy took to Raven's side, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What's your point?" he asked, kissing her lightly on the cheek. Raven let a half-smile creep across her cheeks, softly closing her book and laying it on the coffee table.

Nightwing sighed. How he wanted to be like Beast Boy and Raven. He wished that Starfire would come back to them. He longed to be with her the way Raven and Beast Boy were with each other.

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!

The alarm sounded loudly and red lights began flashing around the room. "Trouble," Nightwing stated, alert as ever.

"No duh, former Boy Blunder," Raven stated sarcastically. He glared at her before turning back to the screen. He punched in a few numbers before a face appeared on the screen.

"Whirlwind. He's making some trouble in a downtown bank," Nightwing stated.

"Didn't it take us…almost five seconds to beat him last time we faced him?" Beast Boy asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Not even, but yes," Nightwing confirmed. "Titans, GO!"

TT

"Moonfire!" Kori Anders yelled through the high winds that were engulfing the bank they had been standing in. "KIMI ANDERS GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Her daughter was seemingly ignoring her, as she kept on running.

Kimiand'r was what her Earth name translated to on Tamaran. Starfire opted to use a more human name so no one would suspect "Kori" of being the missing Titan.

"Mom!" she heard her daughter yell. Kori closed her eyes and re-opened them. Anyone around her would see only two green beams in place of her eyes. She lifted herself from the ground and flew to where her daughter was. She tried to control her powers. She not using them as liberally as she used to, had lost most control of them. Whenever she was scared, angry, depressed, her powers would begin peaking out.

Her daughter, in full recognition of her powers and just passing transformation, had dark blue circles engulfing her clenched fists. She blinked and her eyes turned the same blue as well.

"Mom, we have to stop him. If we don't-" but she was interrupted by her mother pushing her aside into a dark alleyway. She had seen the (not so) Teen Titans flying their way. Pinning her daughter to the wall, she tried to explain why she shouldn't use her powers in public, but Kimi struggled from her grasp and ran towards the source of the problem.

"KIMI!" her mother yelled. She took a deep breath before quickly chasing after her..

"AIEEE!" Moonfire yelled as she rose into the air and shot three starbolts at this man who called himself Whirlwind.

Usually, Moonfire didn't get into things such as this. This was the kind of job for the Teen Titans, Moonfire's heroes. Her favorite was Nightwing. He is soo dreamy!

The man, who had created quite the wind in the bank, dodged them easily.

"Foolish girl!" he drawled. "Thou shalt never defeat Whirlwind!"

She shot a combination series of eye beams and starbolts. Whirlwind dodged most of them, sending a gust of air towards Moonfire. She ducked out of the way, and, unknown to her, it hit her mother. Moonfire sent ten more starbolts towards him and three of them hit him square in the chest. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

The winds died, and the money he had collected with them was immediately returned to their original spots around the bank.

Moonfire turned to see what had become of her mother, and saw her lying motionless on the floor, next to a crumbling brick wall. She panicked, darting to her and picking her up, three seconds before the wall collapsed.

Moonfire laid her mother on the ground. "Mom," she called. "Mom!"

But she didn't awake. Moonfire checked her pulse and was relieved she was still alive. "Oh, I'm so sorry mom. I shouldn't have bothered." Moonfire enveloped her mother in a hug, stray tears falling from her now normal eyes.

There was a tap on her shoulder. She turned and looked up to see the Teen Titans staring down at her.

She jumped up and straightened her outfit, nearly having a coronary. "Oh my GOD! You guys are the Teen Titans!"

Moonfire was literally shaking with excitement, before reminding herself her mother was lying unconscious behind her.

"What happened?" The tall green one, Beast Boy, asked.

"Umm, well Whirlwind was trying to take over the bank…and…I kinda defeated him," she whispered this last part as to not attract attention. Her mother, for some reason, never liked attention placed upon her.

"You defeated Whirlwind? By yourself? But you're only-like-fourteen!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Thirteen," she corrected. "But I'm no average thirteen-year old."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. Moonfire swooned. He was even hotter up close.

"Please help my mother," Moonfire changed the subject. "Whirlwind pushed her back into the brick wall. I'm lucky I was able to fly to her fast enough before it collapsed," Moonfire panicked.

"Fly? You can fly?" Nightwing asked.

"I can do a lot of things," Moonfire responded proudly, resting her fists upon her waist.

"We'll help you," Nightwing affirmed. The Teen Titans looked at him in shock. Usually they left this kind of job for the paramedics. He scooped "Kori" into his arms. "Follow us."

Moonfire did as she was told. They led her to the T-Car. Nightwing slid her mother into the backseat, which automatically opened up into the trunk, forming a small, makeshift cot.

"For emergencies," Nightwing commented when he caught Moonfire gaping.

The tall, half-metal man slid into the driver's seat. Beast Boy slid into the front as Moonfire and Nightwing slid into the back seat.

"Raven, do you think you could get everything cleared up with the police? I want to ask this here girl a few questions." The silent, gothic one, Raven, nodded and walked away from the T-Car.

Cyborg started up the car and they were on the road in seconds. It just processed through her mind that she was in a car with three of the four Teen Titans. Wow. Her friends wouldn't believe this one when she went back to school in a month.

"So, what's your name?" Nightwing asked, chancing a glance at the girl's mother. She was out like a light.

"I have a few different names. Kimi Anders is my primary name," Moonfire giggled.

The car was dead silent. "What did I say?"

"What is your mom's name?" Nightwing asked.

"Kori. Kori Anders is her name. When we go to-" but Moonfire stopped abruptly, hesitated, and said no more.

"What were you going to say?" Nightwing asked her.

"Nothing," she replied softly, staring out the window.

Cyborg turned around to give Nightwing an odd look, but he shrugged it off.

"You mentioned you have powers, what can they do?" Beast Boy asked from the front seat.

A few seconds passed. Her mom told her not to tell anyone about her powers. She wasn't even supposed to tell her best friends! Well, it IS the Teen Titans. She could trust them, right?

As she opened her mouth, Cyborg called out, "We're here!"

Moonfire gazed up at Titans Tower. She had a poster of it in her bedroom. Her mom had asked her to take it down on several occasions, but she always kept putting it back up. The T-car drove into the garage, stopped, and then all the Titans began piling out.

"I'm not sure my mom will like being here," Moonfire commented offhandedly as Nightwing pulled Kori gently out of the car. He cradled her in his arms like one would cradle a child.

"Why?" Cyborg asked, getting out of the car as well. Moonfire slammed the door shut, following Beast Boy around the car and into the elevator.

"I don't know why my mom doesn't like the Teen Titans. It's just, I'm a huge fan. Whenever I mention all of you kicking bad guy butt, she goes into a somber mode and tells me to stop talking about it. I ask her why, but she won't answer." Moonfire remembered back to almost four years ago. "After you had defeated Slade for the final time, I actually had a party with my friends. We know all about you and knew he was your biggest villain. I told my mom about the party idea and she forbade me from having it at our house. She said it was for personal reasons. I'm still not sure if she was joking, but I was complaining about how she didn't like the Teen Titans and she asked me if I wanted to see a grown woman cry."

The Titans let this information sink in. They led Moonfire into their Medical examination room, setting her mother down on a nearby bed.

Nightwing examined her mother closely, but she was sure it had nothing to do with her injuries.

"What did you say her name was?" Nightwing asked.

"Kori Anders," Moonfire replied. Nightwing tapped his chin in thought, before realization dawned upon his face.

"Kori Anders. Kori Ander. Koriand'r," Nightwing whispered.

"How did you know my mother's real name?" Moonfire asked, trembling.

"Is Kimi Anders really your real name? Do you have any nicknames?" Nightwing asked, completely disregarding her previous question.

"Well, in my-er-culture my real name is Kimiand'r," Moonfire replied.

Cyborg and Beast Boy's heads snapped up from the computer that was showing all her mother's vital signs.

"Any others?" Nightwing asked.

"Sometimes she calls me Luna because my most common nickname is Moonfire," she replied, digging her toes into the floor.

All three Titans present gasped.

"Your culture. You were hesitant of saying it. What is it?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm not sure I should. My mom says it's not safe to tell anyone where I come from. If I do, I could endanger our existence on Earth and I would have to go back to-" but Moonfire quickly shut herself up. She knew she had already said too much. Her stupid big mouth could be such a hassle sometimes.

"Are you from Tamaran?" Nightwing asked softly. Moonfire gasped.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Call it a hunch."

Raven appeared in the doorway of the Medical examination room. "What'd I miss?" she asked, seeing all the shocked faces of the male Titans.

"Many things," Beast Boy told her. Nightwing stepped closer to Moonfire, kneeling down so her was almost eye-level with her. He stroked his chin with two fingers, examining her.

"Moonfire, you said?" Nightwing asked her.

"Yea."

"Thirteen?" he asked again.

"Yea."

"That's just about how long ago Starfire left the Titans," Nightwing commented.

"What are you getting at?" Moonfire asked.

"Your mom might just be the long lost Titan," Nightwing informed her.

Moonfire felt woozy, and then the world went black.

TT

Was it bad? Did you hate it? Please review!


	4. Catching Up With the Unforgotten

I SUCK! I know it's so late and kind of short, but remember, I love you all! Review responses at bottom.

Disclaimer: Robin hotness…er…Robin Not mine…along with the rest of the titans. Moonfire is mine.

TT

Moonfire awoke abruptly, jumped to her feet, and her hands began to glow dark blue.

All the Teen Titans were staring at her cautiously. And then everything came back to her.

"Sorry, instinct," she apologized, returning her hands to normal. "How long have I been out?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"About three minutes," Raven responded. "BB managed to fill me in on what happened in that time."

"Are you ok?" Nightwing asked her. Moonfire nodded lightly, rubbing her head where she had fallen on the cold stone floor.

"So, my mom could really be the long lost Titan?" Moonfire asked, scanning their faces.

"I think she is," Cyborg stated sadly, his head dropping. "But why did she leave us?"

"I don't know," Nightwing muttered. "But I'm sure Moonfire has something to do with it. Moonfire paled at the mention of her name.

"Why would I have something to do with it?" she asked Nightwing. He shrugged.

"I'm trying to think…when is your birthday?" Nightwing asked, apparently on to something.

"I was born on December 20," Moonfire answered. "What does that have to do with anything? What if-" but she was quickly hushed by Cyborg.

"Her mental readings are increasing. Her neural readings are stabilizing," Cyborg announced from the computer that had been reading her vital signs.

"Do you come with subtitles?" Beast Boy asked, a feeling of déjà vu washing over him.

"She's waking up," Cyborg deadpanned. Everyone turned back to her.

A large green eye slowly peeked open, followed by her other. She seemed to still be in a trance-like state.

Suddenly, Kori's emerald green eyes shot wide open, and she bolted up faster than you could say Tamaran. She nearly banged heads with Nightwing, had his quick reflexes not allowed him to move his head first.

She was speechless for a moment. "Wh-where am I?" she started hesitantly.

"I think you know," Raven stated, flying up next to Nightwing.

"I am sure I have no such idea as to my whereabouts," Kori whispered, lifting her hand to rest it upon her forehead.

"Headache?" Nightwing asked, lifting her hand and examining her head. "You do have quite the bump."

Nightwing hadn't realized her dainty hand was still entwined with his black-gloved one, but Kori had. She quickly ripped her hand from his grasp.

"Where is my daughter? Where is my baby?" Kori suddenly seemed to remember.

"Right here, mom," Moonfire piped up, stepping towards her. Kori engulfed her daughter in a bone-crushing hug.

"Kimiand'r, tino vox no tiempu sintar mino!" she exclaimed in a foreign tongue.

"Mom, not now!" Moonfire groaned.

"Afta naz, Kimiand'r? Afta naz?" she replied, running her hands through her hair. She was obviously frustrated.

The Titans stared at her in shock. Kori seemed to have just realized they were there.

"Oh, my daughter and I took Latin classes. We're fluent," Kori quickly lied. "Uh, thanks for helping me recover. Kimi and I have to be going," Kori stated, sliding herself off the bed and into her shoes. Somewhere through the hustle and bustle, Nightwing must've slipped them off. "C'mon, Kimi. We're going."

"No," Moonfire protested. Kori jerked her head around and stared at her daughter, mouth agape.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"No. These people might actually be able to tell me something about my past, something you've never been able to do. I want to stay."

Kori paled. "Please, Kimi. Let's go."

Moonfire's jet-black hair swished dangerously and her fists, balled, began to glow bright blue.

Kori's chestnut brown hair also swished dangerously as her balled fists glowed bright green. But Kori knew she couldn't control her powers as well anymore, so losing her temper in front of the Teen Titans wasn't the smartest thing she could do.

"Starfire," Nightwing whispered cautiously. Her hands lost their green glow. Feeling brave, Nightwing said her name again, stepping forward.

He reached out and touched her arm, but she quickly recoiled. He stepped forward again and grasped her arm, firmly but gently.

"Let go of me," she stated in a small voice. She tried jerking it away again but failed. "Richard!" she exclaimed, snapping around. Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips as she realized her mistake.

"You're the only one who knew my real name," Nightwing whispered. "It is you."

"HAHAHA!" Beast Boy began to tumble over with laughter, slapping his knees. "Your name is Richard!" Raven slapped him over the head with a black force.

Moonfire watched as Nightwing wrapped his arms around her mother

'OH MY GOD! I can't believe I thought my mom's boyfriend was hot,' Moonfire thought to herself.

Moonfire snapped back to reality, watching Nightwing hug her tightly, holding back what seemed to be tears. "Why did you leave us, Star?" his voice cracked. "I've been searching for you for so long and you just suddenly turn up? What happened?"

"I am most apologetic, Robin," Starfire apologized. No one had called him Robin since he became Nightwing eight years ago. "I never meant to cause you or any of the Titans emotional harm. I just had to leave."

"But why, Starfire? Why did you break my heart after…after everything I said and did?" he whispered, barely audible enough for any of the other Titans to hear.

"I had to leave. I couldn't stay,' Starfire responded, looking away. Nightwing cupped her face in his strong yet gentle hands, urging her to look at him.

"Why couldn't you stay?" he asked, trembling. He didn't fear the answer. On the contrary, he was almost excited to hear it from her.

"It is a long story. One I will perhaps share with you later, but now is not the time," Starfire responded. Nightwing sighed.

"Would you and Moonfire like to stay with us?" Nightwing asked bravely. Starfire smiled sadly.

"How can I turn down an offer like that?" She turned to Moonfire. "What'd you say, babe?" she asked her. Moonfire smirked, which turned into a full-fledged grin. She ran at her mother and encircled her arms around her tiny waist.

"GRAZ MUS KNORFKA!" Moonfire screamed in Tamaranian, picking her mother up and swinging her around. So, she did inherit her alien strength from her mother.

Nightwing smiled faintly. "Now, we've got about thirteen years of catching up to do! Where shall we start?"

TT

I know it's short and late, I'm SO SORRY! I am so busy between Lacrosse, school, homework, end of year activities, but by summer I should be updating every day or every two days!

Ok, I'm only going to respond to things that need responding, but II will acknowledge each and every one of my reviewers…(WHO I LOVE, because they are part of the motivation that keeps me writing!)

**Kory**, **lab1152**, **AlyRaven**, **HeavensAngel009**, **Robins1gurl**, **Terra**, **starQT**, **silverstar**, **Griffmstr83537**, **oneredneckgoddess**, **yeah**, **The Mad Shoe**, **Morgan Adams**, **robinStarfire**, **RikaGirls**,** Serina Tsuki**, **Aliasa**, **RoseGirl from planet Pluto**

**Starfan1**: OMG, I was right about to read that when my internet connection got lost, no lie! And that was like twenty minutes ago, before I decided I probably should update! Now that you reminded me, I'm so going to do that now!

**Lunar Heart Crystal**: She doesn't know it's her dad, but II already planned her reaction…warning: major snarfing ahead. Do not drink while reading next chapter of Moonfire.

**Sandfox**: err…yea, sorry about that. I tend to do better description when I'm working from scratch (AKA, not fiction)

Remember….the squirrels are evil….


	5. A Promise Unbroken

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own a shirt with Teen Titans on it! And Robin and Beast Boy look SHEXY! drools

TT

The Titans retired to the Living Room. Moonfire was fascinated with it, staring intently at their television. Starfire smiled, a sense of nostalgia sweeping over her. She ran her hand along the top of the couch.

"Nothing has changed," she commented. She turned around to face the four Titans she formally fought alongside.

"No one had the heart to leave, or even change anything after you left. It reminded us of the good ol' times. It gave us a reason to fight," Nightwing whispered.

"I am so telling Lily I am in Titans Tower right now!" Moonfire squealed, reaching deep into a pocket of her cargo shorts that seemed to be fitted for a boy. In fact, one look at her outfit and she would seem like the tomboy sort.

Anywho, she pulled out a small silver cellular phone. Punching in a few numbers, she lifted it to her ear.

"She's a very beautiful girl," Beast Boy stated.

"Thank you, Raven," Starfire responded, blushing. "And may I say, after I had read the article of the Jump City Times about your relationship with Raven, I was very excited. I always knew you two bickered for a reason."

Raven and Beast Boy both blushed furiously. "Err…thanks," they both mumbled.

A high-pitched squeal. "You will not believe this!" Pause. "Guess." Another pause. "Better!" Another. "BETTER!" This went on for about two minutes before Moonfire caved. "I am soo in Titans Tower right now." Pause. "Way!" Pause.

Moonfire removed the phone from her ear a pressed a button. Suddenly, different sounds began emitting from it. "Mom, aren't I in Titans Tower right now?" she asked, holding the phone out.

"Yes, Kimi. And if Lily doesn't believe you, I'll tell Nightwing to personally come to her house and convince her," Starfire replied, smirking.

There was a rather loud squeal on the telephone line. "Is Nightwing as hot up close as he is in the papers!" A voice on it called.

Nightwing smirked, lazily crossing his arms over his chest. Moonfire blushed as her mother giggled. Turning around, she muttered into her phone.

"I like to think I am," Nightwing responded jokingly.

"I never knew you were so egotistical, Nightwing," Starfire stated, placing her hands upon her hips.

"There are many things you don't know about Nightwing," he responded.

"Oh my God! Is your mom flirting with Nightwing?" The same voice buzzed loudly throughout the room.

"Uh…whoops…forgot to turn off the speakerphone," Moonfire said, chuckling nervously.

Nightwing shook his head, smiling to himself. "Adorable."

"I know she is," Starfire responded, leaning against the back of the couch. "Now, I do believe we have the catching up to do."

Nightwing nodded. "You read my mind."

Each Titan took a seat on the couch. Beast Boy and Raven were huddled together, Cyborg was on the other end, Starfire and Nightwing sat together in the middle, and Moonfire had returned her phone to her pocket and taken a seat next to her mother, consequently sitting next to Cyborg as well.

"What do you want to know?" Nightwing asked.

"How you finally managed to defeat Slade. Before I left, you were quite obsessed with tracking him down," Starfire stated, staring at Nightwing face to mask.

"I remember when I was just a teenager. I took life way too seriously," he laughed in spite of himself. "In fact, I think the day I quit taking life so seriously was when…well…you know," he stated sheepishly, chuckling nervously.

Starfire smiled. "Good to know I could help."

"We finally defeated Slade-"

"-by setting a trap in the middle of town. You made it seem like you all had become weaker, and it was an easy attack for him. He wasn't expecting an entire army of superheroes to attack him at once," Moonfire cut in. All the Titans, including her mother, began staring at her slack-jawed. "I know everything about you guys."

"Frightening. Truly frightening," Raven stated. Beast Boy smiled.

"I think it's flattering."

"Maybe, but you also think that I like to-" but Beast Boy slapped his hand over her mouth before she could continue.

"I don't think you need to tell the whole world," he mumbled.

Raven smirked, though you couldn't see it because of his hand. She picked his hand off by his thumb.

"I didn't say you were wrong," she responded slyly.

Beast Boy's eyebrows raised, and a devious smile crossed his face.

"Ok, enough hearing about the secret lives of my fellow Titans," Cyborg cut in, placing his hands over his ears. "La la la. I'm not listening!"

Raven's smirk never ceased, as she kept mum. Beast Boy turned to her and whispered something as they both began giggling.

"Anyways," Moonfire started, looking away from Raven and Beast Boy. "What is it like living in the tower?" she asked excitedly. She floated up from the couch and peered around the room. "And what are all these gadgets for? Is Beast Boy really a vegan? I need to know these things," Moonfire pestered.

Nightwing smiled softly. "In this order, awesome, fighting crime, yes, and sure you do. I'll answer any questions you have."

"Do you like my mom?" she asked, a grin spreading across her features.

"Very much," Nightwing replied.

"Nightwing," Starfire stated, blushing.

"It's not like you didn't know."

"But now Moonfire is going to make fun of me. She knows her mother's never fallen in love before, and the one person she does happen to fall in love with is the richest and most handsome man in the city," Starfire responded.

Nightwing smiled softly. "You really think I am the most handsome man in the city?"

"I always have."

And their lips met softly in a kiss. The three remaining Titans awed, and Moonfire squealed in delight.

"I cannot believe my mom is in love with THE Nightwing!" Moonfire exclaimed, sighing. "It's so romantic. Two love lorn souls come together after thirteen years apart, caught in the heat of the moment. How bittersweet."

The three Titans stared at her.

"What can I say? My mom and I are romantics," she responded.

"I can see that," Cyborg pointed out, referring to the couple that were all but making out on the Teen Titans couch.

"Ew. That's something I could've lived without seeing," Moonfire stated.

"How about we show you a room you can stay in for the time being, and leave these lovebirds to their business," Cyborg suggested.

"Cool," Moonfire stated, floating up and over the couch. "I hope mom lets us stay here for awhile. I want to learn all about the Titans."

They walked through the hallway and down to the bedroom corridor. They had a guest room already set up, decorated in blues and greens, two of Moonfire's favorite colors.

"Awesome-o!" she exclaimed, dropping the pack she had been carrying with her all day upon the large circular bed in the middle.

"Awesome-o?" Raven asked.

"Awesome-o. Teenage word for cool," Moonfire exclaimed. "It's got a long history."

"Interesting."

Moonfire jumped onto the bed, realizing it was just as comfy as it looked.

"Could you…y'know…possibly show me my mom's old room? I want to see what it was like," Moonfire requested. Cyborg smiled.

"You're mother was an awesome fighter, and even better friend. We missed her those fourteen years we were searching for her. It was lonely without her perkiness brightening us up," Cyborg stated softly. He reached a door with the name "Starfire" etched into it. Moonfire took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

It was decorated in pinks and purples, a few light hues of blue and greens here and there, but mostly pinks and purples. Her bed was circular, just as the one in the guest room was.

"Cool," Moonfire breathed, walking around a little. It was very dusty, so it made the colors look duller than they normally would have been.

"This place needs a good cleaning up. Tell me, you Titans have a washing machine, right?"

TT

Starfire lay cradled in Nightwing's arms, his heartbeat calming her from a hysterical fit she had had moments before.

She had broken down, not about where life had taken her or what she had missed out on, but being back in the tower. It opened up so many emotions for her that she broke down right in front of Nightwing, sobbing and clutching to him for support.

"Y'know, right after you left, I promised myself I would find you," Nightwing whispered, running a gloved hand through her brilliant red tresses.

"Really?" Starfire asked.

"Yea. I promised myself, and more importantly you, I would find you. I would find you even if it took my whole life. And I finally fulfilled that promise."

"I'm glad you did," Starfire told him.

"As am I, Star. As am I."

TT

**Note**: I want to do a question for reviewers to respond to in each chapter. Most will pertain to Teen Titans. Some might not. This question is: **Have you heard of Lacrosse, and if so, do you play?**

I know it's not much, but at least I squeezed some fluff in there :D. And guess what? I am watching Aftershock as I write this! No lie! Part one, which is my favorite part of the two since Robin screams out Starfire's name when she falls sigh how romantic.

**Soycaliente**: she doesn't realize/know it's her dad yet, but she does find him slightly attractive besides the fact that he's her mom's boyfriend. Haha, and I know what your username means in Spanish! Y, puedo acrecentar, yo tambien! (And, can I add, me too!)

**x.StArFiRe.x**: thanks! (and I will!)

**tiafan**: uh-oh! Then I damn well better update!

**Lunar Heart Crystal**: Uh, I miscalculated :D. Don't drink during the next two chapters. Go meh for miscalculating. I mean, I'm supposed to be the algebra student here….anyways, have you ever truly looked into their evil eyes? Have you ever seen their cheeks puff up with evil nutty goodness? Umm…yea…neither have I...

**XxJeterxX**: haha, how can you be so sure? ;-) Is your name from Derek Jeter? Cuz you know I love me some Yankees!

**Serina Tsuki**: This soon enough for you?

**Starfan1**: Thanks! You won't have to wait any longer, and I did read your story! I'm sorry I didn't review, but whenever I try to review on ANY story on fanfiction, it won't let the little box appear. That's why I do most of my reviewing on my mom's computer. If I can get on her comp in the next few days, I'll review, but I thought it was great! Can't wait for that new story!

**Mustardlover**: thanks!

**Oneredneckgoddess:** Thanks! I will!

**Cobra Rigoletti**: Thanks! Read to find out… ;-)

**Cupidgirl24**: this soon enough? Thanks for your review!

**Rikagirls**: yes! It is here! This soon enough for ya?

**Bbslilangel**: hugsback yay! Thanks for the review!

RobinStarfir: You are correct! I am pretending that instead of like "nanny" as Beast Boy so rashly put it, Knorfka means caregiver, which is what a mother is! Since muchas gracias is thank you very much, I decided to do a version of that in Tamaranian. Thanks for the review! 


	6. Crazed Fans and a Forgotten Scrapbook

Discalimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do own a Beast Boy bobble head doll that says stuff, though.

TT

Starfire had fallen asleep. She had curled herself up against Nightwing, using his chest as a pillow and breathing deeply. A small snore emitted from the sleeping vixen.

Raven and Beast Boy simultaneously entered the room. "Aww…how sweet!" they cooed at the sight of Starfire curled up next to their leader.

"She's had a rough day," he told them. "Between fearing she might lose her daughter to Whirlwind and passing out to find she's back at her old superhero home, I'm sure that would make anyone tired," he whispered, hoping he wouldn't wake her up. Raven and Beast Boy nodded in hesitant agreement.

"Moonfire asked if Cyborg could take her and her mother to their house to pick up a few of their things. Tell Moonfire and Cy they can go when she wakes up," Beast Boy told him.

"Maybe they can go while she's sleeping. I'd like to take ride with them too," Nightwing suggested.

"Whatever," Beast Boy responded. "Raven and I'll be watching Wicked Scary if you need us."

"What is that, the thirtieth remake of the movie since we first saw it?" Nightwing joked.

"Something like that, yes," Raven replied with a small smile. Beast Boy took her hand and led her to the couch.

"They aren't going to watch a minute of that movie," Nightwing mumbled to himself, still cradling the fragile Starfire in his arms.

He exited their living room. A swoosh could be heard behind him, and then the soft click of the chrome doors. Nightwing looked down into the face he had missed every day for the past fourteen years. He couldn't believe he finally found her, and under such circumstances nevertheless.

Nightwing then thought about Moonfire. It was possible Moonfire could be his daughter. He knew everything fell into place. Her hair was the same exact jet-black as his. Her eyes were a soft blue, somewhat close to Nightwing's eyes. Moonfire did bear a striking resemblance to him.

He reached Starfire's room. Entering, he found a newly cleaned and dusted room. Moonfire was standing near a wall with Cyborg, dusting one of her dressers off. Cyborg was washing a window.

They both turned at the sound of an intruder. "What can I say? She got me into cleaning," Cyborg joked when Nightwing was looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

Nightwing laid Starfire on her bed, whose sheets were newly cleaned. He removed her shoes and folded back the blanket to placed her legs underneath.

"You said you wanted to go to your house to grab a few things?" Nightwing whispered to Moonfire. The girl nodded eagerly. "Let's go. I assume you will be able to grab a few things for your mother?" The girl nodded again.

"Boo-yah! Let's go!" Cyborg ordered.

The trio walked in silence down to the garage. Moonfire was bursting with a million questions for Nightwing, but knew she shouldn't ask them all at once. She didn't want to scare him and seem a little…stalker-like.

They all clambered into the T-Car. Moonfire was fascinated with all the buttons. "What do they do?" she asked giddily, as they began their drive on the streets of Jump City.

"Well, most of them are rocket launchers, built-in sonic cannon blasters, a grappling hook strong enough to swing this car from one mass of land to the next, and various other things,(A/N: I don't know….)" Cyborg replied.

Nightwing smirked. "And have you mentioned how you never let anyone by yourself touch your baby?"

"That's cuz I built her with my own two mechanical hands. She's MINE!" Cyborg told him possessively.

"Take a left here," Moonfire instructed, pointing to an upcoming turn.

Silence as he turned. "What time is it?" Nightwing asked.

Cyborg looked at the dashboard. "About five. You made crime-fighting a lot easier and less time-consuming by taking out that villain for us."

Moonfire blushed a deep crimson. "Thank you. Take a right ahead."

They came upon a rather small white home, with pale green shudders and the same colored picket fence in front. There was a flourishing garden on either side of the small porch, filled with azaleas, tulips, lilies, and a few Tamaranian plants as well.

Cyborg pulled into the short driveway. Moonfire hopped out and pulled a key from the pocket of her cargo shorts. Easily unlocking the front door, she pushed it open and stepped inside.

Nightwing and Cyborg stepped inside as well. There was a hallway leading down to what looked like a kitchen, a doorway on either side of them leading to a living room on the left and a dining room on the right. A stairway also obscured their vision of the rest of the kitchen.

"Follow me," Moonfire told them. She skipped through the hallway and into the kitchen. It was mostly white, with few green and light blue accents, such as dish towels and the like. Moonfire skipped to the white fridge, plastered with drawings and red-marked papers (school tests and quizzes), pulling out a bottle of water. "Want a drink?" she asked them. "I'll be a few minutes."

They both declined. Moonfire shrugged and took a sip of her water before setting it on the counter. "If you want to come see my mom's room or something like that, feel free to follow," she told them.

Cyborg stayed, but Nightwing got up with a shrug. "Might as well."

Moonfire led him up the stairs. To the left was a closed door, to the right was an open door was a room filled with greens and blues, and straight was what seemed to be a bathroom. Moonfire turned to the right, into her room.

Nightwing stood at the doorway, surveying the room. It was painted a dark blue, the same dark blue her hands would glow when she used her powers. Her bed was a lighter blue, with a light blue canopy hung over it. A few wooden dressers and chairs littered the room, as well as a laptop on a desk in the corner.

The girl pulled a small duffel from her closet and stuffed a few changes of clothes in it. She grabbed what seemed to be traditional Tamaranian clothes as well and stuffed them in. Followed by the clothes was a cell phone charger, her lap top and charger, as well as a small make-up kit and a wallet. Easily zipping it up, she slung it over her shoulder.

"I'm good. I just need my toothbrush." Moonfire snatched a toothbrush and toothpaste from her bathroom and stuffed them in her bag. She closed her room's door.

Cautiously entering her mother's room, she pushed the door back. It was decorated in lavenders and a few pinks here and there, but mostly varying shades of purple. It seemed to belong to a very giddy teenage girl.

"She barely ever let's me in here," Moonfire told Nightwing, motioning to her closet. "But we are almost the same size, so she lets me borrow some of her clothes."

Nightwing smiled softly. Moonfire pushed back the sliding doors of the closet, to reveal a rather large walk-in. She pulled a duffel bag from the top of her closet and began stuffing it with random changes of clothes and a pair of sneakers.

A glittering gold box caught Nightwing's attention. "What's this?" he asked, kneeling down in front of it.

"I-I don't know. I've never seen that before," she responded awkwardly. Nightwing carefully pulled the top up to reveal a book. But it wasn't just any book. It had 'STARFIRE'S BOOK OF SCRAPPING' etched across is.

He carefully pulled back the front cover. There was something scribbled on the inside.

Dear whoever may find my book of scrapping,

I have cultivated this book of scrapping to document my time with my best friends-the Teen Titans. I hope to be able to stay with them forever, for I love them too much too leave. If you are to find this book and I am for some reason, still not with the Titans, please call me a Flargnorfed Bunglertork and hit me over the head with a Florkstaff.

Moonfire giggled. "I'll take pleasure in that," she chuckled.

"What does flargnorfed bunglertork mean?" Nightwing asked.

"You don't want to know."

Nightwing turned a page in the scrapbook. The first picture was all of the five Titans together.

Raven had her arms crossed over her chest. Beast Boy was hanging onto her arm, trying to get her to smile. He himself had a goofy lopsided smile on his face. Cyborg was also smiling, his hands in the air. Starfire was looking confused at the concept of a camera, but Robin had turned to her to whisper in her ear at the exact moment it took the picture.

Nightwing smiled, before looking at the next picture. It was Starfire holding a bottle of mustard. Under it, she had scribbled:

Mustard is a most enjoyable drink. Why does Robin not like to drink it?

"Mustard is rather delicious," Moonfire mumbled to herself, kneeling down next to Nightwing.

Nightwing turned the page to see random pictures of everyone on the team, but most were of Robin. Underneath this mini-collage, she had scribbled:

Robin has been very kind to me. He has put me under his arm and shown me the "ropes" humans must pull to learn.

Nightwing chuckled. "If you didn't know Star, you wouldn't understand a word this book says."

He looked through the pages. Most of them were just random pictures of the team. His eyes stopped as they traveled over one of the pictures.

How could she have gotten it?

It was her and him. Except, Robin was in Slade's apprentice uniform, and Starfire and him were facing each other. The thermal blaster on his arm was glowing red. Star's hand was glowing bright green, a look torn between hurt and sadness on her face.

"How did she get this?" he asked himself.

And scribbled underneath:

Robin. He has become Slade's apprentice. I was in tears when I found out. And then I became angry. I almost blasted Beast Boy's hand off by accident. Why would Robin do this to me? I love him, and he betrayed me.

Nightwing almost shed a tear. But he could feel his heart breaking in two, knowing this is what he had done to Starfire.

"You were Slade's apprentice?" Moonfire asked.

"I was," he responded. "I'll tell you about it sometime, but now, Cyborg's waiting downstairs." Moonfire nodded.

Nightwing set the scrapbook aside and looked to see what had been under it. Her Teen Titans communicator. He gasped.

"She kept it. After all these years, she kept it," he whispered to himself.

Several articles were under her communicator as well. Instead of looking at them, he carefully placed her communicator and her scrapbook back in and instructed Moonfire to put it in her duffel. Moonfire did as she was told, and tossed her mother's toothbrush in her bag as well.

"Ready," Moonfire stated. Nightwing nodded, closing her closet and evading her room. They closed the door behind them.

"KIMI!" Came a jovial call. "KIMI WHERE ARE YOU?"

Moonfire's jaw dropped and she dropped the bags, motoring down the staircase.

"DANNY!" she exclaimed. There was an oof, a thud, and some giggling. Nightwing snatched up the bags and ran down the stairs. Upon entering the entryway, he saw Moonfire on the floor, hugging a boy that seemed to be her age. "You're back from New York!"

"Yea, I got home to see your door wide open. I wanted to surprise you!"

"I can't stay for long. I'm going-er-elsewhere," she told him, climbing off of him and dusting herself off.

"That's OK. I-" but he stopped short. Two people he didn't expect to see in his best friend's house were standing right in front of him. "Kimi, why are two of the Titans standing in your hallway?" he asked dazedly.

"Long story…" she replied.

"I've got time."

"But we don't," Nightwing responded, stepping forward. "We need to get back just in case there's another emergency today. I-" Nightwing was cut short as he winced, sighed, and pulled a black and blue communicator from his belt.

"Robbery at a nearby bank, for the second time today," Cyborg sighed, looking at his arm. "We have to go, Moonfire."

"I'm sorry, Danny," she told her friend, giving him one last hug. "I'll call you later, I promise."

He smiled gratefully and walked out the door, waving goodbye. Moonfire ushered them out of the house, locked the door, and they jumped into the T-Car.

"How do you feel like kicking some bad-guy ass with us?" Cyborg asked Moonfire.

"Really?" she asked, eyes shining.

"Really," Nightwing responded.

"I'd love to!"

And they were off.

TT

Yay! Another chapter! I'm so happy! Goo me!

Question for the chapter: **Who is your favorite Titan, and why?**

For me, it's Raven, because she's dark and mysterious, just like me. All my friends are very preppy, and all of them are on the cheerleading team, and they think I'm very sarcastic and dark and mysterious, which reminds me of Raven. They even call me Raven because they think I'm like her.

**Mysticmagicmage**: Tell your mom she frickin rocks. . Thanks for reviewing!

**Starfan1**: I saw that but haven't read it yet…sorry. I'll read it when I get more free time because my schedule this week is 99.99999 Lacrosse and .00001 Teen Titans.

**Sticklad**: she doesn't know it's her dad, and I wouldn't say a crush, per say. She just thinks he's good-looking. Speaking of crush, you meet her crush in this chapter .

**Moonfire**: Thank you so much! And the fact that your name is the same as the girl in my story is just making me blush!

**Elisa-Krane**: Thanks. I'm hoping to continue for a long, long, long time. I'm also working on like twenty other stories at the time, using the process of elimination to choose which ones are good enough for First off, nice name. Haha, I'm hungry too. Thanks, and I think I will continue. She has blue starbolts because she's only half-Tamaranian, and I am making up this thing that states only full Tamaranians have green starbolts. :D go meh!

**Strodgfrgf**: thanks! I'm so flattered!

**Rikagirls**: this soon enough?

**Heavensangel009**: Thanks! I hope this chapter answered your question about whether or not Nightwing knows.

**Koriat**: thanks! And thanks for reviewing, too!

**DarkenedKags**: Lemme guess, you're a punk or a goth? Haha. You know I didn't mean I individually love each one! But they are my family….

**Cobra Rigoletti**: hehe. I'm so mean. grins thanks for reviewing

**Cupidgirl24**: thanks! Tienes una dia bien! (have a good day!)

**XxJeterxX**: ahh…I see. At least you're a Yankees fan. That gets you on my list :D. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lunar Heart Crystal**: haha. Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. Did this chapter answer your question?

I love all my readers, not JUST my reviewers! Have a nice day!


	7. A Chat Between Friends

A/N: I'm on vacation for a week as of tomorrow, so possibly no updates.. Maybe. If you're lucky.

Disclaimer: If Teen Titans was mine, Cyborg would know when NOT to interrupt when two people are trying to have an intimate moment! (i.e Spellbound, Nevermore, Stranded, Final Exam, etc.)

TT

"Where exactly is the hold-up?" Cyborg asked Nightwing, T-Car at top speed, as he raced through the smaller streets of Jump City.

Nightwing pulled a small round communicator from his utility belt. "Barnic National, up on Surrey Street. Seems to be some immediate connection to Whirlwind. I guess they were planning a series of robberies in succession. We'll need to figure out where the third will be after we get home."

Cyborg skidded to a halt in front of a bank. People were running from it screaming. One of the windows turned black before bursting, alerting them to Raven's presence.

"Titans, go!" Nightwing yelled, getting out of the car in a speed that seemed faster than humanly possible. All three were appalled when inside to see that Kori, AKA Starfire, whichever you prefer, was there as well. And she was opening quite the can of ass whoop on whichever small-town villain it was that was trying to hold up this big-city bank.

Moonfire's jaw fell. "Goo mom!" she whooped, pumping her fist in the air and gaining flight.

Starfire pinned down the adversary with ease, as he was struggling under her terribly strong grip. Quite surprised to see her daughter there, the villain took this as his chance and escaped her lightened grip.

"Raven, Beast Boy," Starfire called, signaling to them in a sort-of secret code. They both nodded in understanding. Raven sped to the door, standing in front of it and forming a large black mass that seemed to be in the shape of a square. When he skidded to a halt and turned abruptly, he ran into the stomach of a fully-grown green grizzly.

Terrified, he backed up a few steps. For fun, Beast Boy roared as ferociously as he could. He was surprised the villain who called himself Tornado didn't wet his pants. Raven signaled it was over when she had successfully bound the villain in ropes. The police arrived only a matter of moments later.

"Good job, Star," Nightwing said, punching her arm lightly. She was about to punch back when he shrugged away.

"Why do you flinch?" she asked innocently.

"Umm…I know firsthand of your strength. Not that I'm not proud of it, but it hurts," he responded quietly.

"Oh," was all she said. Moonfire flew up to her mom, ecstatic.

"Mom, that was freaking AWESOME!" she squealed, hugging her mom tightly. Starfire smiled, hugging her daughter back. "X'hal, you are the COOLEST mom EVER!"

"Why thanks, Kimi," she responded, chuckling. "You're one cool daughter yourself."

"Mom, guess who I saw?" Kimi said, looking up at her mother.

"Who?"

"Danny! He came back from NYC!" her daughter screeched happily. Starfire smiled.

"Did he confess his love for you yet?" her mother teased her. Kimi smiled bashfully.

"I can't believe you would say that! He only likes me as a friend, I'm sure," Moonfire responded. Starfire bent down.

"I always thought Nightwing only saw me as a friend, until one day we both confessed our love for each other. It never hurts to try on Danny. I promise you won't be disappointed." Starfire whispered in her daughter's ear. The girl smiled gratefully.

"OH MY GOD!" someone squealed from nearby. It was a…TV reporter? "Is it true that the long-lost Titan, Starfire, has finally rejoined the Titans?" she asked, bustling over to them, a broad smile on her overly-made up face.

Starfire smiled sweetly into the camera. "Consider this an indefinite reinstatement of my position on the Titans."

And she said no more before Nightwing was dragging her and Moonfire away. "We have to get back to the tower," he whispered. "We're guessing there'll be another robbery in Jump City by a comrade of Whirlwind and Tornado. We have to find out where and when it's going to be."

"How?" Moonfire asked curiously.

"Patterns, m'dear. Patterns are key," Beast Boy interjected. He transformed into a hawk before flying off. Raven began levitating and followed him. The four remaining clambered into the car once more and soon Nightwing began to drive off. Starfire, next to him in the passenger's seat, leaned back and crossing her legs. Cyborg look unhappy at the thought of giving up his baby to another man.

It wasn't long on the road until Moonfire's cell phone went off. She giggled feverishly when she looked at the LCD screen, and calmly flipped it open.

"What's up, D-dog?" she asked, trying hard to stifle her giggles. Her mother rolled her eyes.

"That's her boyfriend, Danny," she explained.

"We've met," both Nightwing and Cyborg chimed in.

"It's a long story. I'd rather tell you in person." Pause. "Sure."

Another pause, a sweet smile. "Moooom!" Moonfire called.

"She wants something," Starfire murmured. Moonfire looked stricken.

"Just because I say you're the best mom ever and I really really love you means that I want something?" Moonfire asked, poking out her bottom lip and quivering it ever so slightly.

"Yes," Starfire replied simply.

Moonfire groaned. "Fine. Do you think Danny could come hang out at Titans' Tower so I can explain to him why there were two superheroes in my house today?"

"It's not up to me," Starfire told her daughter. "It's not my home."

"But it was!" Moonfire whined.

"And I was hoping it could be so again," Nightwing whispered, reaching over and clasping her hand in his.

"You want-?"

"Yea. I was going to wait to ask you, but-well-"

Starfire smiled as he stroked her hand with the pad of his thumb.

"Umm…mom, can you stop making kissy-faces with Nightwing and please give me an answer?" Moonfire asked politely. Starfire scowled at her daughter.

"What do you say, Nightwing? Can her little boyfriend come over?" Starfire asked.

"Sure," Nightwing responded. "For all you know, he could help us track down Whirlwind's next attack."

Moonfire squealed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She returned her phone to her ear. "You can come! Yea!" Pause. "I'll see you in five!"

"You have always been such a softy," Starfire whispered as they pulled into Titans' Tower.

"And who can you blame for that?" he asked. "A certain red-headed Tamaranian."

"And proud of it."

Moonfire jumped out of the T-Car and quickly retrieved her and her mother's bags. The four walked up to the living room, where Raven and Beast Boy were situated, watching Wicked Scary.

"Still?" Nightwing asked, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, this is some top quality stuff!" Beast Boy retorted, jabbing a finger towards the screen.

"Top quality for you to make out to," Nightwing mumbled. "Anyways, pause it for a second."

Raven did as she was told. "Let's look at the facts, dude," Cyborg started. "There was a robbery at one by whirlwind. A robbery at three by a close adversary."

"I would assume the next one where to be at five," Starfire chimed in.

"But where?" Raven asked of the five in front of her, angrily tearing her white cape from an out-sticking nail in the coffee table.

"Obviously another bank somewhere in the city," Moonfire cut in. "But-wait-give me the names of the banks they've robbed recently."

"Anara Bank and Barnic National. Why?" Beast Boy asked.

"Don't you see? That's his pattern!" Moonfire exclaimed. She walked around the couch and sat in front of the computer, logging onto the internet.

The five Titans looked at her strangely, watching as she surfed the sites and found a search engine. 'Banks in Jump City' was what she typed in.

After a few seconds, a triumphant "Aha!" escaped her lips.

"He's going to rob the Chase bank up on True Street," she stated simply, before smiling broadly. "It's a gift."

"How did you…?" Starfire asked of her daughter.

"Alphabetical. That was their pattern," Beast Boy stated, beginning to fit the pieces together. "But there's more than one "C" named bank in Jump City."

"Exactly. They wanted you to guess what bank it would be, but left another clue. The last letter of every word is in the alphabet ordered as one, three, five, et cetera. All odd numbers. So Anara begins with a, the first letter and a the first odd number. Barnic National begins with B, the second letter and ends with C, the second prime number. Chase begins with C, the third letter and E, the third prime number. It's just simple logic," Moonfire explained, leaving everyone dumbstruck.

"Now that is one smart kid," Cyborg whispered to Starfire.

Starfire beamed. "She is quite bright, is she not?"

Suddenly, an alarm went off. Cyborg checked over the computer in his arm. "Intruder on the grounds."

Beast Boy and Raven tensed. "Who?" they both asked.

"You weren't in the car. Moonfire has a friend coming over. We kind of met him when we went to go grab their stuff," Cyborg elucidated.

Moonfire looked purely excited. "I'll be right back." Quickly jogging from the room, it was only mere seconds before she was back with a bashful smile on her face. "Umm…where's the front door?"

"Go down the hall and take the elevator to the first floor. It'll be right in front of you. Open code is 062591," Nightwing told her.

She smiled. "Thanks." In no less than three minutes, and after they had all heard quite the loud squeal (which they still weren't sure if it was Moonfire or not) she was back with the blonde boy in tow.

"Hi Miss Anders!" Danny greeted her with a wave. Starfire smiled warmly.

"Hello Danny. How's your mother?"

"She's fine. Her fever's going down, so she's doing better," Danny responded politely.

"That's great." Moonfire smiled.

"Wow," he breathed. "I am standing in front of the original Teen Titans. Scary, yet a dream come true."

All the Titans only stared at him quizzically.

"I mean, who would've guessed my best friend's mother is the original Starfire? I always kind of knew it, I mean, I have one of the original pictures of the Teen Titans and I always knew she looked like her, but it's still pretty cool."

Moonfire leaned over and whispered into Danny's ear. She chuckled as his face turned red.

"Do I want to know?" Starfire asked.

"No," the pair responded.

"If you don't mind, we're going back to our movie," Raven announced, taking Beast Boy's hand and leading him to the couch.

"Hey Star, want to go-er-talk?" he asked awkwardly, the seventeen in him peaking out.

Starfire smiled. "I'd love to."

"Roof?"

"You know me better than ever," she responded, giggling and taking his hand. Moonfire rolled her eyes.

"My mom is so gaga for Nightwing."

"It was worse growing up with them, believe me," Cyborg announced. "Anyways, I'm off for my daily call to Bee. Call me up around 4:30 to go stomp whatever villain we have coming next." And he walked out of the living room.

"Wanna go explore?" Kimi asked the blue-eyed boy in front of her. He smiled and nodded in response. They, too, walked from the living room in silence.

"I-well-I know this may seem a little awkward bringing it up now, but there's something you should know."

Moonfire braced herself. Would this be what she was waiting for over the past two years?

"I-I have superpowers."

Or not.

TT

**Little One: **Wow. Scary. I know someone with the same screenname as you. Anyways, thanks for so much support! Most people leave five word reviews, but you took the time to go to full lengths and review! Twice! You are definitely one of my most favorite reviewers!

**Darkangelchic: **I feel loved. Six times. Wow. I have no life either, I mean, I am writing fanfiction when II could be playing Lacrosse! Lol. I'm glad you like it that much though. My reviewers are really what keep me going. I'm so sorry I took so long to update, but it's summer vacation up here, so I 'll be writing all summer! Look out for new stories by me! (Oh, and I've been hyper once or twice too. It's fuuuuuun)

**Tiafan: **Blame it on school. School sucks. But I'll be updating more frequently now that school is out, and I'm hopefully bringing out two new stories within the next two weeks.

**Pickles12: **Haha. My best friend is Star in disguise too. Soo naïve and so in love with Robin! I call her Star and she calls me Rae, so it's all good!

**Strodgfrgf: **Thanks! I'm hoping to update more now that school's out!

**Koriat: **I was going to do that too! But, I must admit, I too love my long hair too much. And my parents would slaughter me like the meat Beast Boy refuses to eat. Thanks for reviewing and being a loyal reader!

**Maria Anders: **That is super-oxy moron. Prep yet Goth. That's like saying Britney Spears yet MarilynManson. Thanks for reviewing!

**Shinori-Hime: **Will do! Thanks for reviewing!

**Anwen**: Great to know I got you so excited! Thanks for reviewing and keep reading! Lacrosse is a game where you have twelve people on each team, two tall rectangular goals, and sticks that have pockets to carry a ball in. The fastest sport on two feet D

**EarthAngel: **Yea, they are definitely my two favorites too! Thanks for reviewing and answering my question! It's sad, no one plays Lacrosse. I feel so alone.

**RobinStarfire**: Thanks for reviewing, reading, and answering my question! I'm glad you think it's great! Haha I suck but I kept playing and eventually got good! w00t! go meh! Now I'm going onto a JV high school team! Aftershock rules!

**Cobra Rigoletti**: Nightwing is awesome. That hair. That mask. That bod… drool Too bad he's off limits! Hehe…Thanks for reviewing, you are definitely one of my top ten favorite reviewers. Some people don't go in depth with reviewing, but you do and that makes you rock!

**Soycaliente**: I love you Chels. You are my god now. I hate preps. They piss me off too. They spend 300 bucks for a shirt they can get at Marshalls for 3! Urgh, they annoy me! Anyways, I can't imagine how many times I've been on on my school's comps. Starfire is a pretty cool girl, and trust me, I'll sick my big sister on your little sister.

**Starfan1: **Thanks. It was pretty much my favorite chapter to write, so far! Slade is dead, so, that plan would be kind of awkward, but I had planned on something almost exactly the like. I hope you enjoy it!

**Moon-Princess-Meg: **I'm obsessed with BBRae too! I'm working on a story now that mostly mainly focuses on BBRae! It's-just-the perfect couple! Like yin and yang! MAS Y MENOS! Haha, sorry, I love them little dudes.

**HeavensAngel009**: Haha, this chapter gave a bit more info on their relationship, which I'm hoping to divulge further into as well. Danny and Moonfire's relationship is definitely based on a relationship on two of my friends. I saw them together one day, and I said to myself "That relationship should definitely be written down!" so I did!

**Sticklad**: I could not have put it better myself! Those are basically the same reasons I love BB and Raven too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Inkblotted Chakra**: Nice. That's all I have to say about that. Robin is also very-how shall I put it?-SMOKING HOT! D

**Cupidgirl24**: Thanks! You won't be waiting much longer!

**Lunar Heart Crystal: **Haha. Am I that obvious? Anyways, he's prolly going to end up asking her next chapter which I should have up tomorrow, yay!

**AlyRaven: **OBSESSIVE COMULSIVE DISORDER! Wow, I'm a spaz, but I totally agree. Robin is too OCD

**Samanthe2121: **It didn't cut off. That's just where it ends. Whoops. Thanks for reviewing!

**Blazenhotsun**: Will do!

**Salt of the earth: **Well, her real name in Tamaranian is Koriand'r, which roughly translates to Starfire in English. Her "human" name is Kori Anders. This isn't common knowledge; it's in the comic books, though. Thanks for reviewing.

**Raven Of Azarath: **Hurry I shall! Thanks!

**Nobody's Angel 196: **MUAHAHA! Thou shalt never know! I'm glad you love it! salutes back I'm lad I was able to draw you from Inuyasha. I've only watched it once, but from what I can tell it's a good show!

**RavenRockstheworld: **I'm very very very very very very two hours later very very glad you liked it!

**Titanfan: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Hipergirl: **Talking about Hohos and twinkies reminds me of a social studies project I did….don't ask! Lol!

Holy shizz that was a lot.


	8. An Attempt at Kidnapping

A/N: Umm, check out the new One-Shot I posted. Pretty much pointless fluff if you're into that.

Jen (that's me!): Ok people, let's get this show on the road! These nice people have been waiting more than a week for this! All I need to say is those magic words! The Teen Titans are NOT mine!

TT

Starfire and Nightwing ventured up the stairwell, their destination the roof. It was their unofficial "spot", where they went when they wanted to talk. Starfire remembered some of the best moments of her life happening upon that very roof.

The cool mid-afternoon breeze hitting her face was a refreshing feeling. Nightwing smiled softly, watching something so simple as a breeze making the former Titan smile. The Tamaranian woman walked to the edge of the tower and sat, her feet dangling from the edge.

"Robin-er-Nightwing?" Starfire asked timidly as he sat beside her, one knee drawn to his chest and the other leg dangling off the edge.

"Yea?" he asked, watching the waves lap unto the rocks below, then pull away, leaving all sorts of sea life behind.

"How have things been since I have left?" she asked, turning to face him.

"It's been dull, I'll say that much," he responded with a melancholy chuckle. He picked up his hand and laid it on hers. Starfire's eyes darted down to their touching hands and then up to his eyes. "I've missed you. I've missed you so much that even though you're here now it hurts to think about what it was like when you weren't. I love you, Star."

Tears formed in her delicate green eyes, lacing her eyelids and threatening to spill. Starfire knocked him backwards onto the roof with a forceful embrace.

"I love you, too," she cried softly, covering his lips with her own. "And I've missed you so much."

"Please," he whispered, holding her head to his chest. "Don't leave me again."

"I don't plan on it," she told him, once again covering his lips with hers.

TT

"What!" Moonfire exclaimed as they walked throughout the winding corridors.

"I never told you because I was scared you wouldn't like me anymore," Danny whispered. "But now that-well-you and your mom have come out about how she used to be a big superhero and all, I thought that now was the appropriate time."

Moonfire stopped, looking the boy in front of her in the eye. All of a sudden, she hugged him tight. "Thanks for telling me. But I want to know what they are." She bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet, as if a child about to receive a present. "Go on, then, show me!"

Danny smiled, creating small dimples in his cheeks. "Watch." He held out his hands and swirled them lightly, concentrating hard. Out of the blue, a ball of fire appeared in his hands. It diminished, and he created a small ball of water. That too diminished, and was replaced by a swirling ball of air.

"Those are my powers. Control and Production of the four elements. Except for Earth. I can't produce that, only control it," he told her in a matter-of-factly manner.

"Wow," Moonfire breathed. "That's so cool."

Danny beamed. "I've always thought it was. I never really told anyone but my parents. You're the first person I told that I'm not related to."

"I'm flattered," Moonfire responded, chuckling slightly. "How did you find out your powers?"

"When II was five I had a temper tantrum and set my mom's car on fire," he murmured nervously. "I was able to put it out, but I don't think she's forgiven me for incinerating her Porsche."

Moonfire laughed. "Priceless. Danny set his mother's car on fire. I always knew you were a Piro." Before Danny could retort, a loud siren rang through the Titans' Tower's hallways. "Uh-oh."

Moonfire grabbed his hand and ran the pair back up to the main room. They entered, slightly out of breath, before looking about the room. Cyborg was at the computer, typing something into their window computer. Beast Boy and Raven flanked his sides.

"Where are my mom and Nightwing?" Moonfire asked the question that was on everybody's mind. As if on cue, Starfire and Nightwing skidded into the living room. Starfire was desperately trying to straighten her white shorts and pink sweater. Her fiery red hair was loosened slightly of it's messy bun. Nightwing was bating a grin, looking inconspicuous as he ran a hand through his already ruffled jet-black locks.

"Oh yeah," Moonfire whispered, leaning over to Danny and rested a hand on her shoulder. "My mom definitely made out with Nightwing."

Danny giggled like a little schoolgirl, subtly pointing to Nightwing's face. There was a light smear of gloss across the corner of his lip. The rest of the Titans couldn't control their hushed giggles, even the men. The pair blushed crimson. "Hey Robby-Poo, you've got some lip gloss on your cheek."

Starfire's eyes widened as she colorfully cursed X'hal for her wearing lip-gloss today. Nightwing inwardly cursed as well. He reached up to his cheek, missing it slightly, leading Starfire to wipe it off for him. A small, appreciative smile was her thank you.

"Let's get back to business and keep our noses out of Nightwing's love life," Cyborg interrupted the heavy giggling. "Someone's stolen a hefty amount of Xynothium from a downtown warehouse. Seems to be the return of Red X."

Nightwing gritted his teeth, a dangerous look settling into his features. He tensed up almost immediately. "Not possible! That belt has been under lock and key in my safe for the past fourteen years! He couldn't have gotten it!" he raged, swiping his hand at the plain air beside him. Starfire laid a calming hand on his shoulder, and he softened slightly.

"It's ok, Nightwing," she whispered softly. "We've taken him down before and we can take him down again," she stated confidently, her starbolts shining a bright and blinding green.

"Let's go," Nightwing ordered. The Titans started toward the door, until they realized that Danny and Moonfire were still there. "Uh…"

Moonfire nudged him in the ribs. "This might be a nice time to share your powers."

"Powers?" Starfire asked.

Danny smiled brightly. "Control and production of the four elements." He did the exact same maneuver that he had done when telling Moonfire.

"Impressive," Nightwing mumbled. "I guess we could use all the help we can get. C'mon."

Danny beamed brightly, ecstatic to get a chance to fight with THE Titans. Moonfire took his hand and led him behind the Titans, on their way to the garage.

Within minutes they were on the road, Raven and Beast Boy flying above the T-Car which held only Cyborg. Nightwing and Starfire were in front, riding on the newly refurbished "N-Cycle". Moonfire carried Danny, bringing up the rear.

"This is pretty cool," he called to her. "Super human strength. No wonder your hugs always left me in pain for weeks after."

Moonfire smiled nervously, embarrassed. "Yea, sorry about that."

Inn a matter of what seemed like only seconds they were stopping in front of the Warehouse at Pier 14. Nightwing, once making sure everyone had gotten there safely, leaded the pack in towards the building. Their plan to stealth attack, though, was foiled when Red X came sauntering from the front door of the warehouse.

"Nightwing," he sneered. If he could've seen Red X's face, he knew there would be a large smirk covering it. "Long time no see, buddy."

"I am NOT your buddy," Nightwing snarled. "I don't know how you got that belt, but I'm taking it back."

"Sure you are," he mocked. Nightwing reached behind his back and removed his bo-staff, watching it retract within the blink of an eye. "I don't want to fight, bird man. I just want to talk."

Red X circled around his adversary, making a beeline straight for Starfire. Nightwing's lip twitched as he ran a finger down her smooth cheek.

"Hey cutie," he murmured. "Hope you missed me."

"Get your hands off of her!" Nightwing snarled. Red X ignored this warning, leaning closer to Starfire. "How about you-" but he wasn't able to finish the sentence, for Starfire's sweet and innocent smile turning to one of loathing and disgust. She gripped his shoulders tight and brought her knee up to hit a VERY sensitive male spot.

Moonfire chuckled as she watched the man fall to the ground, clutching it desperately. "Oh," he groaned in pain. "She so wants me."

"Take a hint. Next time, I'll make sure you'll never be a father. Though I don't know why anyone would want to reproduce with scum like you," Starfire spat, crossing her arms over her chest.

Red X scrambled up when the pain in his groin was only a distant sting.

"I didn't want to fight, but I guess I have no choice."

"Seven against one, is this very fair?" Beast Boy asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No. I'm sure I can kick your asses," Red X replied in a snarky manner.

Nightwing attacked unexpectedly, aiming low with his bo-staff to knock Red X off his feet. It was an easy feat. Red X began to get up, but Moonfire and Starfire hovered above him, their starbolts glowing brightly. Danny moved swiftly as well, a firewall in front of his two hands, right above Red X's head.

Red X groaned. "I hate you goody-goodies." Suddenly, he disappeared from view, reappearing behind the three. He ran through and grabbed Moonfire around the waist, running with her and about to disappear.

"KIMI!" Danny yelled. She tried to used her Starbolts, and tried to fight tooth and nail. Both failed. Danny sprang forward, conjuring an air ball bigger than anything he ever tried, sending it straight for Red X. It knocked him off balance, losing his grip of Moonfire. Now, she was able to free one of her hands to use a Starbolt and get him off of her.

"You freak!" Starfire screeched, bounding forward and hitting him with a barrage of Starbolts. "Keep your hands off my daughter!"

Red X looked on the brink of unconsciousness when Starfire was through with him.

Nightwing stepped forward, pinning him down with the end of his bo-staff. "That's what you get for messing with the Titans."

And Red X had no snarky comment to retort with.

TT

Dun dun dun! Why was Red X after Moonfire? All this and more in the next chapter of Moonfire.

Reviews:

**Leo of the Stars**: Thanks, and I will update more because I have nothing else to do for the rest of the summer!

**ILOVEROBIN**: thanks

**Koriat**: Thanks! I thought it was a twist nobody would expect. I can sympathize: my parents would have a coronary if I dyed my hair even a normal color like brown!

**HeavensAngel009**: Yea. I thought it was an unexpected twist.

**Emma Catherine**: Thanks! I've always told myself that I have good days and bad days with description! Read my new one-shot, and you'll see today was a good day! Oh, and I've been playing for three years, it's SUPER tough and it hurts, but it's fun.

**Burgandy Pirate**: Thanks! And I will update soon!

**Cobra Rigoletti**: Haha, you are adored. And Nightwing is a hunk. He's drool-a-licious. And keep your eye on the story, because the news is going to be revealed in a most unexpected way! And it's ok to not review if you're on vacation. I know a thing or two about relatives kicking you off the computer -!

**Dare2dream419**: Thank you soo much. I love cute stories, and then I love very dramatic stories. I never settle in between! Thanks for loving my story!

**Soycaliente**: You are definitely one of my most casual reviewers. I like that! That's so sad! I hate when people move away  especially loves.

**StarSoSweet**: lol, thanks. I'm glad you liked.I keep wanting to think her daughter is six, but then I remember the whole Danny plotline and think that's NOT for a six year-old.

**MysticMagicMage**: well, you reviewed. I like that in a reader :D. I'm glad you like it!

**kirkluver2005-4ever**: Thanks! I'm not happy until you're happy!

**Sticklad**: you think I rock? Aww thanks! blush lol

**Anwen**: thanks, it IS a lot of fun, but it's a sort of violent game, even for the girls. We haven't seen season five, either. We're on the season finale of four at the moment, which should be on next Saturday. Can't wait! And Stranded was about how Cyborg called Starfire Robin's girlfriend and then he's like "She's not my girlfriend" Then Star gets mad and loses her flying ability, and then they have a talk and Robin saves the day and it's so adorable!

**Earthangel**: Thanks for liking my story! And in girl's lacrosse you can't hit other players, but in guy's you can. Well, you're allowed to hit the goalie (me). And trust me, it hurts.

**HRH-FT-Louie**: well that's a straightforward review, but you'll see how smart she is in the next chapter.

**Numbuhzero**: No, but that is a very good guess. Thanks for reviewing.

**Raven of Azarath**: You're welcome and I will!

**Gem W**: Yay! I hope you like it! I found it very interesting. MAS Y MENOS SI PODEMOS. Aw I love those cute Spanish vertically-impaired kids!

**Bpotato23**: Yeah, you ARE pretty cool. Haha, you shall find out!

**Little One**: haha, so am I! You really are one of my favorites. And Nightwing will find out soon, hopefully next Chapter. And it's good to be excited. That makes me feel very loved as well. Thanks for reviewing!

**Darkangelchic**: I just posted a new one-shot I hope you all like. It's pointless drabble because I was bored :D have fun with it.

**RobinStarfire**: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! And I'm prone to writing long chapters, usually between 1,500 and 3,000. Hopefully the next one will be SUPER long.

**Pickles12**: I know, I was just saying. Thanks! And all three of them, along with the rest of the team, Danny, and someone VERY unexpected will find out as well!

**Samanthe2121**: Oh, yeah, sorry about that. Thanks.

**InkBlotted Chakra**: No, but I just did the opposite of Moonfire, kind of. Thanks for reviewing!

**Strodgfrgf**: I will update soon! Thanks for loving it!

**Lunar Heart Crystal**: lol, yea, I know.

**CloeyMarie**: Thanks! And you just found out, didn't you? I will keep updating!

**Cupidgirl24**: thanks! And I hope you liked this chapter!

**BBslilgurl**: I am VERY glad you like it! Lol. Secrets will soon be revealed, I promise!


	9. A Shocking Revelation

A/N: I have the next four chapters done, so I'll be updating-like-everyday.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans are NOT mine!

TT

The Titans returned to their tower about six, since they had been called to duty at the Chase Bank as Moonfire predicted. Moonfire had swung by Danny's house to drop him off, before flying off back to the Tower.

Nightwing was in a mood when she entered the living room. His head snapped around to face Moonfire. "Good, you're here."

"What?" Moonfire asked, perplexed.

"We need to figure out why Red X tried to capture you," her mother told her. "Could it have been a spur-of-the-moment thing? I pissed him off, so he tried to take my daughter?"

"No, that's not Red X's game," Cyborg stated. "He doesn't do spur-of-the-moment."

Starfire took a seat next to Nightwing, who was leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed. "But why my daughter? What possible reason could he have?"

Nightwing tapped his chin, deep in thought. Realization dawned upon his handsome features, his mouth dropping slightly. "Star…"

"Yes?" the once-naïve alien asked. Nightwing whispered something into her ear. She turned a deep shade of crimson, before timidly nodding her head.

"That's it!" Nightwing exclaimed. "That's what Red X is after!" He stood up, as did Starfire, pacing around the room. "But what purpose would he have to-to do such a thing? What reason does he have?" he asked no one in particular.

Starfire laid a hand on his shoulder, snapping him from his pacing. "We will find out. I promise."

"Will someone PLEASE tell us what's going on?" Raven asked.

Nightwing took a deep breath. "Red X isn't after Starfire's daughter."

"Then why did he kidnap me?" Moonfire asked, placing her hands on her hips and raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

Nightwing let a half-smile creep upon his face. "Red X isn't after Starfire's daughter, because-" Nightwing went to Starfire and wrapped his arm around her waist. "-he's after _our _daughter."

Moonfire's POV 

I had never seen or heard anything as shocking in my life. Not even when I was six and I had ventured to Tamaran to see the Markeps and the Noxars.

Sure, I had an inkling that he might've been my father, seeing as my mom was never the romantic type and was all of a sudden making out with him, but it was still shocking to hear it from his mouth. Nightwing's mouth.

Nightwing is MY FATHER!

I nearly fainted at this news, instead opting for my eyes to bug out of my head and my mouth to drop nearly all the way to the floor.

"You're her father?" one of the Titans asked. I had no interest in wondering who, for I was too preoccupied with my own mind's ramblings.

"M-my dad?" I asked timidly. My mother turned to me, smiled softly, and nodded.

I took a few steps forward to stand in front of him. I stroked my chin, resting my other arm right below my chest. My eyes narrowed slightly, not out of hatred, but examination.

Slowly, I began walking around Nightwing, investigating him thoroughly. I stopped in front of him again, looking up to look him in the eye. Suddenly, a smile spread across my face and I reached up to hug him tight.

"I can't believe I have a father! My mom was always so withdrawn from men I began to think I had been created in a test tube!" Moonfire exclaimed as Nightwing tightly hugged her back.

"Kimi!" my mother exclaimed, shocked.

"Just kidding!" she rang angelically, still hugging Nightwing. They eventually pulled away and looked each other in the eye.

"Wow," they both breathed.

"MOM! Why didn't you ever tell me?" I whined to my mother. "I went all this time without having a father and am finally just thrown upon the idea that NIGHTWING is my father?"

I can't believe I thought my father was hot. That is the most disturbing thought. Ever.

"I'm sorry, Kimi. I'd tried to stray away from the Titans. But now that I'm back, I realized I made my mistake by leaving," Starfire whispered softly.

"I can't believe this. Everything's happened so fast," I whispered. "I mean, just this morning I found out my mom was the long-lost Starfire. Then, I was told my father is Nightwing!" I collapsed to the ground. "I need to sit."

"Back to business," Cyborg started. "What would Red X want with your daughter?" he asked both Nightwing and Starfire.

"We all know I've held a grudge against Red X ever since he stole the suit, but that's barely anything to be concerne4d about. People don't kidnap their enemies daughters for something they brought upon themselves."

"If Red X was smart enough to find the suit and the belt, and dumb enough to take them for a joyride, God knows what he's dumb enough to do," Raven stated.

"It just doesn't fit, though!" Nightwing exclaimed, running a frustrated hand through his snarled locks. "Red X is much smarter than that. It has to be some sort of past quarrel he has with us that made him angry and drove him to do something."

"But what?" my mother asked him softly.

"Wait!" Beast Boy screeched, a sudden light-bulb going off above his head. "Something Red X said. 'I don't want to fight, bird man. I just want to talk.' Does that sound familiar to you?"

Nightwing thought back for a moment, racking his brain for anything Beast Boy might be referencing to. Then, it hit him like a pile of bricks.

"Slade."

Normal POV 

The entire team gasped when they heard him say this name for the first time in four years.

"But he's dead! He was dead for good! We watched him die!"

"Maybe it is not Slade. Maybe it is a close relative," Starfire suggested. "A son, or a brother perhaps."

"That would explain how he got my belt. Slade is stealthy and tricky, and most likely taught this kid everything he knows." Nightwing curled his hand into a fist and punched it into his other hand.

"But it is not of importance at the moment. Red X is in jail and will hopefully stay there for a very long time," Starfire stated.

Nightwing sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Hey Starfire, do you want to go to the mall with me and Beast Boy? We want to know what's been going on with you these past few years. We have to catch up," Raven suggested.

"The mall?" Beast Boy whined.

Raven smirked. "Yes, the mall." She rolled her eyes. "Boys," she murmured.

Starfire beamed. "Let me go get ready." And the three went their separate ways.

Before she left, Starfire leaned over to Nightwing and whispered into his ear. "I'd love to," he responded, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Seeya."

Nightwing turned to Moonfire, crouching to meet her at eye level. "Since-well-I wasn't exactly there for the first thirteen years of your life, do you want to take a walk in the park?"

Moonfire smiled brightly. "I'd love to. Let me go shower and change."

Cyborg shrugged, left alone in the living room. "Might as well call Bee and see what she's up to tonight."

TT

Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven gathered in the living room about twenty minutes later.

"The mall?" Beast Boy playfully whined once more. Starfire smiled softly, glancing at her long-time friend. He had changed, that was for sure; his face was now more rectangular than round, and he had developed some muscle over the years. But there were some things that would never change. His fang still peeked out from his lower lip, his emerald eyes were still big and bright, and his skin and hair still resembled a leaf.

"Yes, the mall. I want to hang out with Starfire," Raven stated firmly. Raven, on the other hand, had also changed. With her hood down, you could see vivid violet eyes laced with happiness, no doubt from finding her true love. Her smile was forlorn thing no longer. A smile was never a rarity upon her beautiful features, ever since she defeated Trigon and was allowed to feel once more. Once pale skin was far from normal, but not nearly as gray and morbid as it used to be. Her cape and cloak were no longer blue, but a crisp, clean white.

Raven was clad in a pair of black pinstriped pants and a deep purple shirt with crows adorning the left side. A gleaming chain was hanging from her hip. Beast Boy was dressed in simple jeans and a deep blue shirt. "I'm big in Europe" was scribbled across it in yellow.

"I abhor that shirt, by the way," Raven murmured, sticking a thumb out towards the offending piece of cloth.

"Well I like your shirt," Beast Boy retorted.

"You GAVE it to me!" Raven exclaimed, throwing up her hands in aggravation. "You are so irritating."

"You're just saying that because you love me:" he told her, turning to her and giving her a long, deep kiss.

"Mm, I do," she succumbed to his intoxicating scent.

Starfire cleared her throat. The two grinned nervously. "Yea, sorry."

The Tamaranian smiled softly. "It is ok. Let us go!"

TT

"So…where do we start?" Nightwing asked as he and his daughter strolled the Jump City park almost thirty minutes later. "Let's see…when is your birthday?"

"September 5, 2005," Moonfire responded confidently.

"What's your full name?" he asked.

"Kimi Jenna Anders, also known as Kimiand'r of Tamaran," she told him. "I spent nearly a eighth of my life on Tamaran. I grew up on Earth, then went there when I was four with my mom. We came back with my mom when I was about six. That was when my mom got a job as a secretary for one of Jump City's most elite business men," she explained as they walked on the winding path together.

"So tell me about yourself," he questioned. "What are your likes, dislikes, fears, hopes, dreams?"

"Well, I love to snowboard. That's been a love of mine ever since they built that snow lodge over in Eatonville. It's not far from where we live. I've always been in love with Martial Arts of every kind. I am in love with action. I also had quite the liking for the Teen Titans ever since my friend introduced me to them when I was eight," Moonfire stated, blushing softly. Nightwing smiled.

"I guess that's a good thing, since two fifths of the Teen Titans are family."

Moonfire gave a slight smile, sticking her hands in her pockets. "I really hate egotistical people. I also hate Pokemon, which is the most useless thing I have ever known (sorry to those who like it!). I hate most sports, except for field sports such as soccer, field hockey, etc. Baseball and Basketball don't interest me," she told him.

"Ok, I'm going to ask you a series of questions. Just off the top of my head things," Nightwing told her. Moonfire nodded. "Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Definitely chocolate."

"Horror or sci-fi?" he asked.

"Horror."

"Reading or writing?"

"Most definitely reading," she responded with a small smile. "I have never been good at writing."

"Summer or Winter?"

"Summer, only for vacation," she chuckled.

"Makes sense," Nightwing shrugged, as they continued conversing and walking, well until the sun dipped below the horizon.

TT

Reviews:

**Cobra Rigoletti**: haha! Domination over the cousins! I hoped his face was good enough for you! And how did you know my secret evil plan?

**Ravenrockstheworld**: now you don't have to wait!

**Raven of Azarath**: Thanks! And I will!

**Starsosweet**: Thanks. I like the Danny thing too!

**Oneredneckgoddess**: does that answer your question? I hope you liked it.

**Girl Wonder 2005**: Haha, nice idea, though, that's not what's going to happen. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kmkooli2010**: thanks

**Starlet Sparkler**: thanks

**Strodgfrgf**: haha nice guess! Very close but not quite. Thanks for reviewing.

**Samanthe2121**: hah, makes total sense!

**Sticklad**: I've got the next four chapters done already, so I'm updating everyday. HAHA Red X reminds me of Michael Jackson! I put that in my away message because I started cracking up so bad.

**Burgandy Pirate**: thanks.

**Emma Catherine**: I thought so too. Thanks for reviewing.

**Little One**: Hello again yourself! Red X will play a BIG part in the rest of this story, and the sequel! (yes, there will be a sequel!). Yea, I liked Danny setting his mom's car on fire. I did that, except with my mom's favorite potholder…err, don't ask. Yes, I love lip gloss… :D. getting your fingers smashed isn't nearly as bad as being goalie…can we say bruises the size of Texas?

**RobinStarfire**: Aww thanks! I like elemental powers. I will update, and add more "lip gloss" scenes.


	10. PsuedoDates and Midnight Confessions

A/N: I updated twice in one day, so if it seems like something is missing, you probably missed the last chapter I updated. Make sure to read it. It's VERY vital to this chapter. And it's what you all have been waiting for!

Disclaimer: the Teen Titans are NOT mine! (please, stop reminding me.)

TT

Two weeks had passed by uneventfully. Word had spread of Moonfire, the offspring of two of the most notorious superheroes around these parts. Moonfire's friends were in awe, and she suddenly found herself thrust into the limelight. People she barely knew and definitely knew she didn't want to associate herself with began calling her and inviting her to parties, outings, sleepovers, and other such girly frills.

Needless to say, Moonfire opted to spend her Saturday with Danny and her friends than prancing around some party where she knew no one.

Her mother watched her social life skyrocket with mild interest, and was very proud of her daughter when she announced she took no interest in becoming another of "them" (the crowd of populars that we all hate).

All while this was happening, Starfire was becoming closer and closer to Nightwing, reliving the thrills of moonlight walks on the beach at the edge of Titans' Island and late-night talks on the roof that they had enjoyed when they were younger. They became much more important to each other than they had ever been.

Crime had been fizzling out into maybe three or four attacks a week, if they were lucky. In the past, they would've be on one or two attacks a day. Nightwing had taken this opportunity to spend more time with his "family". He learned more about Moonfire every day, and spent time with Starfire every night. He enjoyed having a daughter.

Moonfire invited Danny around the tower constantly. The other Titan's noticed, as well. It was only him, never any other of her friends. They all picked up on the teenage crush she had on him.

It was a particular Saturday night that Moonfire had gone to the movies with Danny and a few other friends of hers. It ended up with her coming back, blushing a furious crimson, and a nervous smile on her face.

"Ok, what happened?" Starfire asked as she watched her daughter shimmy quietly into the living room.

"Nothing," she replied angelically, taking a seat on the couch next to Beast Boy, Nightwing, and Cyborg, who were watching TV. More like flipping, really, but Moonfire couldn't complain. She did that often.

"You're blushing. Blushing implies something happened. Were you out with boys?" Nightwing joked, pretending to be a stern father figure.

"No, I just-er-feel like blushing." She paused for a second. "Ok, did that sound as bad to you as it did to me?"

"Yes, now spill," Starfire ordered of her daughter, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Well, ok," she yielded to her mother's powers. "My friend's conveniently forgot to tell me that they were all bringing their boyfriends, leaving me and Danny standing there looking like idiots while they all acted cutesy with each other. Well-" Moonfire blushed again and then stopped herself.

"Well what?" The three men asked eagerly, finding themselves enthralled in this teenage girl's story.

"Well, he was holding my hand and he smiled that stupid goofy smile that made me feel all fuzzy inside and then when I flew him home and dropped him off he kissed me and I was all-WHOA! And then he just went inside without saying another word and I don't know if he likes me or was just caught in the heat of the moment!" the confused girl blathered on. Moonfire growled. "Guys suck."

"I know," Beast Boy joked. "We sure do."

Nightwing and Cyborg glared at him. "Speak for yourself!"

"Fine, I will!" Beast Boy retorted. "I'm going to find Raven. She'll appreciate my company."

"She'll appreciate your paws going-" Cyborg started, but was cut off by a girlish shriek.

"EWW! EXCUSE ME, thirteen year-old in the room!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands over her ears.

"It wasn't like I was going to say anything nasty!" Cyborg responded, his eyes shifting about. "What gave you that idea?"

Starfire rolled her eyes. "Some things will never change."

Beast Boy hopped over the back of the couch and walked from the living room. Moonfire sat up and took his spot, allowing Nightwing to shimmy closer to Starfire. She curled up against him and rested her head on his shoulder, watching the television with disinterest.

Cyborg rolled his eyes at the pair, much like Starfire had just a few seconds ago. "You're right. Some things will never change."

TT

A soft moonlight cast a shine upon the Tamaranian woman's face. Her knees were drawn to her chest, and she seemed deep within her thoughts.

A feeling of nostalgia washed over Nightwing as he watched the once-naïve alien sit curled up on the edge of the roof. It seemed just yesterday they were the young age of seventeen, him sitting here next to her, telling her no one could ever take her place.

And no one ever did.

"Hey," he whispered softly, taking a seat next to the redhead. Slowly, her eyes lifted to his. She was he was clothed in simple black shorts and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt. Starfire was more than pleased to see his eyes were bare; released of their black cloth prison. He sure did have beautiful soft blue eyes, complimented by thin, pale pink lips.

"Thank you," she whispered, reaching up to rest a hand against his cheek. He cupped her neck and gave her a soft, chaste kiss.

"No, thank YOU. I still can't believe I'm a father. And to such a beautiful, intelligent young woman as well. You are the one that gave her to me. And for that I am grateful," Nightwing murmured.

Starfire smiled distantly. "You're welcome. I'm just sorry you couldn't be there to watch her grow. It pains me to think I could've avoided all the heartbreak in my life if I had merely stayed with the Titans."

Nightwing rested his hand softly on top of hers. "It's ok. Better late than never."

"Yes, I am glad I am back," Starfire told him. "I am glad I am here with you once more."

"It's weird…the Titans never knew about what went on between us the moths before you left, so they all think that we're just suddenly in love. I guess they kind of figured something since we told them Moonfire is our daughter, but it's still strange. They don't know what happened between us," Nightwing stated.

Starfire shrugged. "I suppose so."

Nightwing took a deep breath. "I've been thinking of starting a new generation of the Titans. We here aren't getting any younger, and I'm sure Beast Boy and Raven would like to get married and start a family. And Cyborg wants to travel to Steel City to see Bee, and hopefully have a future with her."

"I am sure that is a good idea," Starfire told him supportively. "But what about yourself?"

"Well-" Nightwing hesitated. "-I pictured myself having a future with you and Moonfire. Maybe becoming a businessman like Bruce to support a family."

Starfire watched him inquisitively as he fumbled within the pocket of his shorts.

"Starfire. Kori. I love you. And I have ever since you first stepped foot in this tower. It wasn't just your immense beauty, but your humor, inquisitive nature, and your naivety. I loved absolutely everything about you. I know this is sort of sudden, but-" he produced a black velvet box. "Will you marry me?"

TT

HAHA! Super-cliché to the rescue!

Reviews:

**starfan1**: that's an awesome idea but I have another plan….an EVIL plan…muahaha….er, sorry you had to see that.

**Lunar Heart Crystal**: uh, yea, loooong story. One involving a flat-range stove, some mac 'n' cheese, and a spazzy sister. And, if anything, her parents are going to be embarrassing her!

**Sticklad**: yea! Lol. And, yes, everyday.

**Inkblotted Chakra**: Thanks for loving it! I loved the father-daughter bonding too. I thought it was hard to imagine him bonding with a daughter as well.

**Raven 0f Azarath**: thanks for noticing! I'm glad you love it.

**Heavensangel009**: FATHER-DAUGHTER MOMENTS! I'm glad you like and now you don't have to wait.

**samanthe2121**: haha you are smart…you do like MY story, don't you? Just kidding!

**Illegally Blonde**: I will!

**Koriat**: I know! And that is the utmost compliment to let me know that you always check to see if I updated! blush


	11. Break Out

A/N: muahaha! I'm updating faster now! Go meh!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans are NOT mine!

TT

Starfire could not believe her ears.

_Marry her long lost love?_

Of course, she was more than ecstatic, but shock rendered her limbs unusable. Desperately yelling at herself to move, Starfire did the only thing she could think of.

She suddenly flung herself at him, tears of happiness spilling down her face. "Oh yes, of course! Of course I will marry you!"

The two were blinded by sheer love. Only two weeks had they been together and already engaged. Anyone who didn't know the two would find such an act absurd and rushed. However, both had wanted this since they were seventeen years old and had started dating for the first time.

"Imagine the look on Moonfire's face," Starfire breathed, squeezing him tight once more before laying a kiss upon his cheek.

"In a way, she knows," Nightwing informed her. Starfire sat up and looked him quizzically in the eye. "You know how I told you I was taking her to lunch?" Nightwing asked. Starfire nodded. "Well, afterwards I went to the jewelry store and she helped me pick this out."

Nightwing slid the ring onto her dainty finger. Starfire examined it. It was nothing too gaudy, just a simple silver band with a diamond flocked by two smaller ones.

"It's beautiful," Starfire breathed. "You've made me the happiest woman alive."

"I'm not happy 'til you're happy," Nightwing responded. Starfire smiled gratefully, leaning her head against his chest and into his warmth.

"You're too good for me. I don't deserve you," Starfire whispered.

"You've got it all wrong," he told her. "You're too good for me."

Starfire smiled softly. A soft silence fell between them, the only noise being the lapping of the waves unto the rocks below.

"You mentioned forming a new generation of Titans? What do you plan to do?" Starfire asked offhandedly a few moments later.

"I've talked to the others. They're going to miss the crime-fighting life, but agreed they want to move on in life. We're thinking about leaving as soon as we find a replacement team," Nightwing told her, stroking her red tresses softly.

"Any ideas for that yet?" Starfire asked.

"Aqualad has a nephew capable of interesting things. Bruce has got contacts of a new Robin. We're thinking of naming him Black Hawk," Nightwing informed her.

"Black Hawk? Nice."

"We've also got tabs on a pair of orphaned twins named Sara and Clara. One has dark magic powers, and the other has light magic powers. They call themselves Yin and Yang. I was also thinking if Danny wanted to give full-time crime-fighting a shot, he could help. Along with Moonfire, of course," Nightwing suggested.

"I don't know…doesn't it seem too dangerous?" Starfire asked, nervously chewing on her bottom lip. Mother instincts were going into overdrive.

"Remember, you started fighting crime when you were almost fifteen, and she's almost fourteen," Nightwing reminded Starfire. "She told me today about how she would have killed to be in your position when you were younger. This might be her opportunity."

Starfire smiled softly. "It would make me proud to see her follow in her parent's footsteps."

"Me too," Nightwing breathed.

Starfire yawned, stretching her long limbs and curling against Nightwing. She was shivering fiercely. It was a windy October night and she had opted to wear a pair of white cotton shorts and a dark tank top.

Nightwing pulled away slightly and removed his long-sleeved shirt. The Tamaranian woman smiled gratefully when he handed it to her.

"You sure you're not cold?" she asked after she had slipped it on and returned to her place in the crook of his arm.

"Positive," he responded. "You look so adorable."

An even more adorable smile crossed her face. "Why thank you." Starfire inhaled deeply. The shirt smelt like him, a mix of cologne and peppermint. It was a scent that was purely Richard Grayson. "I love the way you smell."

"The way I…smell?" he asked, perplexed. He cocked his head to one side, looking at her inquisitively.

"Yes. I've always noticed it. It's purely a mix between simple cologne and peppermint. You've kept the same scent since you were sixteen. I love it. It's purely Richard Grayson," Starfire murmured, closing her eyes and succumbing to the warmth of his body.

"Why thank you."

Starfire eventually nodded off, calmed by the steady heartbeat of her fiancée.

After a period of time had past and she was lightly snoring, Nightwing scooped her up and slowly walked her back so she could sleep in peace in his room.

TT

Next morning's awakening was both pleasant and unpleasant. Nightwing awoke with his arms curled tightly around his love, their foreheads pressed together and their lips so close their steady breathing was mingling into one. He laid a soft kiss on her lips, before carefully pulling his right hand from under her waist.

Sleep fogged his vision and he searched blindly for his mask. Unfortunately, he had to reach over Starfire to access the nightstand it was resting upon. He was suddenly aware of the subtle giggling in his room.

"Star, it's too early to giggle," he groaned softly, still reaching blindly for his nightstand.

"I'm not giggling," she groaned back. "And that is NOT your mask."

Nightwing hastily pulled his hand away from whatever it was that he had been accidentally groping as the giggling got louder. Suddenly, the couple shot up.

There, in his doorway, were three of the five original Teen Titans, giggling their heads off. There was a giddy Beast Boy, a smirking Raven, and an I-have-a-smart-ass-comment-coming-beware-me looking Cyborg.

"Try and explain your way out of this one, Boy Blunder," Raven quipped, crossing her arms over her chest in the most snarky way. She raised an eyebrow when their only answer was idiotic sputtering.

"Of course, we'll always understand if you choose to say 'oh, we were just ha-" but Raven stopped her beau before he could utter another word.

"Remember, this is a T-rated story," she warned him. Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"It's not what it looks like!" Starfire exclaimed, scrambling from the bed. Unfortunately for her and to the other Titans' amusement, she was still wearing Nightwing's shirt that went down to mid-thigh and covered her shorts.

"Not what it looks like, eh?" Cyborg asked.

"No it's not!" Nightwing retorted, scrambling up as well. He was still bare-chested from the previous night, which only arose more suspicions. Rolling his eyes, he hastily grabbed a t-shirt and slipped it on.

"Oh, c'mon Nighty!" Cyborg cooed, using his much-hated nickname. "You're 29, it's understandable!"

Nightwing's face was a dangerous mix between anger and annoyance.

"You perverted little-URGH! She fell asleep on the roof and I brought her back down here to sleep, and ONLY sleep!" The Titans looked skeptical. "Now get out of my room!"

The Titan's evaded his doorway, with one last evil snicker, letting the door close with a soft click.

Nightwing rolled his eyes. "They may be adults, but they will always be immature."

Starfire smiled softly. "I missed them."

The pair was appalled to find it was one in the afternoon. That was most definitely the reason the three had come looking for them. "I'm going to go take a shower," Nightwing announced. A small smirk crossed his face. "Wanna join?"

Starfire put her hands on her hips and gave him the dirtiest glare she could manage.

"Didn't really think I was that lucky anyways," he joked, grabbing a fresh pair of clothes and dashing into his bathroom.

Starfire rolled her eyes. _Men_.

TT

Perusing the cabinets, Beast Boy stroked his chin deep in thought. "Tofu turkey sandwich or veggie burger?" he asked himself.

"Veggie burger," Raven stated. "And would you mind cooking me one too?"

"No problem, my love," he responded, pulling out the necessary ingredients.

Moonfire walked over. "Mind cooking me one, too? I can't say no to a turkey burger!" she exclaimed, taking a seat next to Raven.

"Not at all. I love to spread my adoration for the vegan," he told her.

"I was actually raised vegetarian. My mom never held meat in our house," Moonfire stated. "She said it reminded her too much of a friend and I guess I know what she meant now. She also constantly meditated. I found that pretty cool too so I took up an interest."

"That's awesome," Raven awed. "She kept us in heart those thirteen years."

Speaking of she, Starfire and Nightwing entered the living room at that moment, making a beeline for Moonfire.

"Did you ask her?" Moonfire asked excitedly. Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"She knew when you were going to ask?" Starfire asked Nightwing.

"I wanted her to be ok with it."

"Ok with it?" Moonfire asked. "I'm super ok with it! My mom is going to marry Nightwing!"

That caught the entire room's attention.

"MARRY?" The three remaining Titans asked in awe.

"Two weeks and you're already engaged!" Beast Boy exclaimed, nodding his head and rolling his eyes. "Can't keep your hands off each other, can you?"

The two blushed. "Well, the month before I disappeared we were dating, so I guess we just took things from there and we're adults now so-" Starfire blathered. The only part anyone in the room caught was 'we were dating'.

Moonfire hooked a thumb into the belt loop of her jean shorts. "I can't believe MY mom, Mrs. I-am-never-hooking-up-with-anyone-and-absolutely-never-marrying-EVER is acting all lovey-dovey with Nightwing."

Starfire blushed again, before shrugging. "What can I say, it was love at first sight."

She looked to Nightwing with a smile. He smiled back. Moonfire rolled her eyes, before exiting the room.

"I lost my appetite, Beast Boy," Moonfire called before she had left. "Give that veggie burger to someone else." She made a fake gagging noise, before pulling out her cell phone and skipping out of the living room and into the hallway. No doubt she would be calling Danny.

"I'll have it," Starfire shrugged. A light chatter arose between the four, unaware of the growing look of fear on Cyborg's face. The hybrid was stationed on the couch, flipping channels, but had stopped at a relatively interesting news channel with breaking news.

"Guys, you may wanna take a look at this," Cyborg stated in a very serious tone.

"What?" Nightwing asked, switching from romance mode to leader mode very well.

They all turned to the TV where Cyborg was pointing. It revealed a news reporter standing in front of rubble and debris. A sign hanging from a corner of the rubble read "Jump City Maximum Security Prison".

"I am standing here, in front of all this desolate debris, to report the escape of one of the Prison's most dangerous inmates. He had been on a crime streak since he was estimated to be seventeen. Red X, charged of burglary, violence, and attempted kidnapping, has escaped. Police are searching non-stop for this villain, who may be returning to his original target, daughter of the long-lost Titan Starfire. The police have disclosed no further information regarding this escapee, but we should have more information within the hour," the reporter stated.

The five Titans were in shock.

But not enough shock to ignore the piercing, blood-curdling scream coming from the direction of Moonfire's room.

"MOONFIRE!"

TT

Didn't see that coming did you?

Reviews:


	12. An Unexpected Relation

A/N: Please enjoy this action-packed chapter.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans are NOT mine.

TT

Nightwing and Starfire were the first to react. Starfire started flying with all the unbridled joy she could muster at the moment, and Nightwing ran with the agility of a cheetah. The three other Titans followed very closely behind. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and a "TAKE THAT!"

They arrived at her room to see Moonfire cowering on her bed, a cell phone pressed to her ear.. "Danny! There was this huge-ass spider in my room!" she wailed.

Starfire sighed in relief. "You scared the Zinorka out of me, Moonfire!" her mother reprimanded her. "We thought you were dying."

"But the spider was soo big and ugly! Ew," she whined. Nightwing nodded his head in disbelief.

"It's better now? You took care of it?" he asked, as the five Titans began to evade the room. Moonfire nodded happily, returning to her former position on her bed.

"Ok, where were we?" Moonfire asked jubilantly. Her voice was cut off as the door to her room clicked closed with a soft whoosh.

"I swear to X'hal, the arachnophobia on that girl," Starfire sighed as they returned themselves to the main room.

"Ok, you realize this is going to be a long day, Titans," Cyborg murmured. "We need to find out where Red X wants to strike, and hopefully prevent it."

"Well, our thoughts were focused on him trying to kidnap Moonfire. If that hasn't happened by now, perhaps that is not his goal," Starfire commented, shrugging.

Cyborg rubbed the back of his bald head. Another shrill, terrified, blood-curdling scream came from the direction of Moonfire's room.

"Not another spider!" Nightwing groaned.

Starfire's breath quickened. "No. She's in trouble. I swear this sounds weird, but I can tell from her scream. Starfire began flying towards the door. "My daughter is in trouble!" The five Titans ran from the room.

There were three BANGS coupled with another terrified scream.

"HELP!" Moonfire screamed, with another bang. Then, dead silence.

"No!" Starfire screamed, flying fasted than she had ever flown before. She ripped Moonfire's door open to reveal a battlefield. Her sheets and comforter were scrambled, her lap top had fallen off her desk which was now broken in two. There were six scorch marks on the wall. A large red X was on her wall, though ripped down the middle. It seems as if he tried to trap her in it, but she cut right through it.

Her dark blue curtains were torn and her window was shattered into three thousand shards of glass.

And there, in the window, was Red X.

He had his arm around her waist, and a red x had been pasted to her mouth. She seemed to have been knocked unconscious, for her eyes were closed and she lay very still. Normally, she would've thrashed, but there was not a single movement.

"See you another time, Titans," he quipped. Starfire leapt forward, catching Red X by the ankle. He easily kicked her off and jumped out the window, fading into thin air with the struggling girl.

"No!" Starfire screamed. "We have to go after him! We have to find him!"

Nightwing growled dangerously. "Cyborg, track him! I don't care how, get a lock on any sort of signal! And get a lock on Moonfire! I gave her a communicator later last night, if she's still carrying it, we can get a lock on NGHTWNG03.

"I can concentrate the large amount of Xynothium he's carrying in the suit. It's possible with the amazing technology we have today," Cyborg stated with a smirk. "I can have him tracked in thirty seconds flat, just let me-" he fiddled with the computer in his arm "-I need to go upstairs to the larger computer to get a map of the city. I can't get one big enough on my arm."

He rushed back up to the living room, flanked by Raven and Beast Boy. Nightwing looked swiftly about the room. "I don't see her communicator. She must have it with her. Good. We'll track her and have her in a matter of minutes."

Starfire dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands, sobbing softly. Nightwing's features softened as his heart broke in two watching her cry. He fell to his knees next to her and wrapped his arms around her hunched shoulders. The girl turned into his warmth and cried quietly into his shoulder.

"I can't believe it. Why would he kidnap our daughter? Why Moonfire?" Starfire sobbed.

"It's ok. We'll find her. We'll bring her back, safe. Red X may be dense, but he's not violent," Nightwing cooed, almost imperceptibly rocking her back and forth.

"I guess you're right," she sniffed. "I just-I can't even fathom what I would do if he were to harm her. I can't think of it."

"Neither can I, Star. Neither can I."

Nightwing pulled his communicator from his belt. Cyborg's face appeared. "I have a lock. Get up here, now."

Nightwing scrambled up and helped Starfire to her feet. She hastily brushed away the tears and began flying fast towards her destination, Nightwing running swiftly by her side.

"Report," Nightwing demanded when they entered the living room.

"His Xynothium signals are concentrated downtown, a desolate part of the city, in a warehouse not far from Pier 69. Moonfire's communicator frequency is online, and she's not moving. She's about thirty feet from Red X. I assume he's in a different room than her," Beast Boy told them.

"I suppose sneaking in to retrieve the girl then taking him down with all six of us would be the easiest," Raven suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea. Be wary, though. Red X could've set up all sorts of traps for us. He expects us to come after her," Nightwing told them.

"Of course he does. He-" but they were interrupted by the large window screen fizzling from it's map tracking Red X, to a picture of Red X himself.

"Don't bother, Titans," Red X sneered. "You come after her, and you'll wish you never did. And trust me, I have many ways of knowing if you're coming after her or not. One wrong move, and BAD things will happen. I'll bring her back, safe, under my demands."

"What do you want?" Nightwing snarled.

"I shall be granted with all of the possessions that are rightly mine," Red X demanded, slamming his fist on the table he was standing before. He seemed to be in a white room, with no one around. They couldn't even see Moonfire.

"Your spare parts for the suit? Those aren't rightly yours! They're my property, I made the suit!" Nightwing stated angrily.

"Not those, you dunce!" Red X retorted with a sneer. "You really are as stupid as those tights you insist on wearing, aren't you?"

"Hey, when I bought these they said PANTS not TIGHTS!" he responded, a venom dripping from his voice with every word.

Red X laughed maniacally. "Whatever you tell yourself to sleep at night, buddy."

The four Titans watched this display with mild interest.

"What do you want with Moonfire?" Nightwing demanded. "Why did you take her? Why not one of us?"

"Because, you were far too smart to escape from anything I had set up for you. I needed young bait. Someone to touch the heart of Nightwing, to break him down. I knew you knocked up that fine broad over there." he nodded to Starfire who gritted her teeth together, her eyes beginning to glow a ferocious green. She clenched and unclenched her fists. "And I knew her daughter would be a perfect distraction. I could threaten anything, and you would fall at my command. Admit it. You've only known this girl has existed for two weeks, and yet you feel like you've known and loved her your whole life."

"How do you know so much?" Nightwing asked.

"I have been taught by the best."

"Where's Moonfire?" Nightwing snarled. "Nothing is going to be done until we know she's safe."

Red X reached over, off to the right side of the television to what could not be seen. He produced a rather frightened and angry Moonfire.

"Mom?" she called, her voice quivering. "Dad? Please, help!"

Nightwing noted that a glowing blue rope bound her hands: power-draining ropes.

"It's ok, babe. I promise it'll all be ok," Starfire cooed softly to her daughter, who looked frightened like a young deer caught in a car's headlights.

"Remember, I shall be returned my rightful possessions."

"What rightful possessions?" Nightwing demanded.

"My father's possessions. He left them to me in his will. I inherited them after you killed him," Red X spat maliciously.

The five Titans gasped. "No…" Nightwing breathed. "But that would mean…"

"Right again, bird man. I'm Slade's son."

Suddenly, it all fell into place for Nightwing. "That's why you took our daughter," he started. "You want revenge for the death of your father, so you think you'll get it by hurting our daughter!"

"Lighten up, Nighty," Red X sneered. "I'm not going to hurt your precious progeny."

"Ooh, someone's been studying a dictionary," Raven murmured scathingly.

Red X sneered behind his mask. "Goodbye, Titans."

And the screen went blank.

TT

Holy crud, I got a lot of reviews! This is going to take a while…

Reviews:

**#1animelover**: thanks

**anwen**: thanks! We all know no one can resist the fluff….mm mm good.

**Koriat**: Ahh! You like HP! Sweet! I just got the book two days ago, and I was soo mad I didn't have it sooner! Lol. And the sequel is actually going to be the new titans so I hope that's good. haha nice reaction to Nightwing being her father

**Melody of Melodies**: Thanks. I'm glad you like it!

**Earthgurdian**: well, here's more! I sprained my finger from getting hit with the ball, but I've never broken anything. Trust me, it hurts like hello!

**Gem W**: oh that's ok! I'm glad you liked it. It did seem too happy for something like that NOT to happen.

**Tiafan**: eek thanks! Maybe there will be a successful kidnapping…

**Samanthe2121**: lol thanks. The horror!

**Tmidge**: AHH LITTLE ONE! I like love you! Cuz you are one of the best reviewers ever! That's the same way I feel! I hate people who like you because you have superhero parents. Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I do love it when guys are sweet like that. It makes them seem so cute and cuddly!

**starfan1**: I will hurry! I'm glad you loved it! Haha thanks a lot for giving me "power" to write.

**Lunar Heart Crystal**: Oh my God. You are-like-psychic. I wrote this chapter before you even reviewed. You so totally read my mind. Holy crap. Oo

**Raven 0f Azarath**: The suspense would kill me too if I weren't the writer wink

**inuandrave7**: thanks and I will!

**Pickles12**: haha did this chappie answer your question? And, thank God, they are getting married! Teehee! She did find out who her father was, which was my fave part to write!

**Britty the Penguine**: I'm glad because most people didn't!

**RobinStarfire**: thanks so much!

**white-cracker**: thanks, I will!

**Heavensangel009**: I love Starfire/Nightwing sweetness too.

**Inkblotted chakra**: NO! don't die! I need your reviewing!

**Sticklad**: haha, he is soo Michael Jackson in disguise!

**Bpotato23**: haha! I did that today! Funny you mention it. Ooh, I feel so loved.

**Dancingthrulife**: Thanks, I will!

**Cupidgirl24**: Oh no! I will!

**Soycaliente**: Thanks! I'm glad you liked and hoped this answered all your questions. Haha, it's so weird how I made you and Moonfire so alike.

**Robin-lover456**: Thanks!

**Cutecherryblossom**: thanks a lot!

**BBSLILANGEL**: thanks, I won't forget you!

**Starwaterfairy343**: lol thanks. Glad you're waiting just for lil ol' me.

**Amoeba2**: thanks! I love the little fluffy moments as well. Yea, I kind of screwed up her birthday…or should I say birthdays lol. I just didn't have enough energy to go back and fix it. Thanks for noticing.

**Starlet sparkler**: ooh, thanks a bunch!


	13. Danny to the Rescue

An incessant knocking on the front door of the tower tore everyone from their awed state. A garbled holler drove Raven and Beast Boy down to the front door to let whoever it was in. They came back up seconds later with a very exhausted-looking Danny.

"Where's Kimi?" were the first two words that came from his mouth, as he hunched over and caught his breath. "I was on the phone with her and she screamed, then the line went dead. And this was after the spider incident"

"She was kidnapped," Starfire breathed. Nightwing looked the boy over, tapping his chin in thought.

"We have to save her!" Danny exclaimed. "I'm not going to stand by while my best friend is submitted to all kinds of torture at the hands of a psycho!"

"No, you're not going to stand by. You're going to help us save her," Cyborg announced. Every head in the room snapped to meet his gaze. Nightwing furrowed his brow.

"How?" Danny asked.

"Red X said he would know if any of us tried to go after her. Well, he didn't include Danny in that. If we can successfully get Danny there and into the warehouse at Pier 69, we can tell him how to get to her. It's simple," Cyborg explained, a sure-of-himself look on his face.

"What if he runs into Red X?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm sure sparring is not a weak spot with powers like his," Nightwing cut in. He turned to face the fourteen-year old. "Are you up to it?"

Danny smiled. "Whatever I can do to help Kimi." _And make her see me as a hero._

Nightwing clapped him on the back. "Now we'll need to formulate a plan before sending him off." Nightwing went to the computer, pressed a series of buttons, and suddenly a table sprang from the floor. Lining it were all sorts of rolled up blueprints.

"Well, that's new," Starfire commented, slightly surprised.

Cyborg pulled a certain roll out. It was labeled "DOWNTOWN-WAREHOUSES".

"Ok, so-" Nightwing unrolled the parchment and placed it on the table. "-I believe this is the warehouse by pier 69. According to Cyborg's Xynothium-concentrated signals, that's where Red X is with Moonfire."

Cyborg went back to the computer and pulled up the maps of Red X's signal and Moonfire's communicator signal.

"Red X seems to be in a different room than Moonfire. He's about fifty feet away now, and it looks like he's pacing," Cyborg announced.

The Titans gathered around this round table as Nightwing called Danny over to his side. "Look-ok-here." He pointed to the very middle of the blueprint, in the center of a room in the warehouse. "This is the room Moonfire is in. There's another room over here. That's where Red X is."

"There's a faulty panel of glass in the roof. You should be able to pull it out. You can't use your hands, though, because it will slip and fall through the ceiling, into the room. We can't let Red X know we have someone coming to get Moonfire. That's where your powers come in. Use your control over air currents to gently lift it up," Nightwing continued "You getting all this?"

Danny nodded fervently, standing over the blueprint. "What about Red X?"

"We'll worry about Moonfire, first. Then we'll go after X. I'll consider you lucky if you won't have to go up against him. You sure you want to do this?" Nightwing asked.

"I'm positive," he responded without hesitation.

"Ok. If all goes well, we might just be replaced by a couple of teenagers," Nightwing joked. Danny smiled proudly.

_Finally, my chance to play the hero._

TT

Starfire had flown Danny three buildings down of the warehouse. He claimed he could do the rest by himself, so she quickly wished him good luck and flew off.

He conjured a large air ball and sat himself upon it, guiding it towards the roof of the building. He was able to hop off easily and quietly.

Danny squinted to peer through the glass panes on the ceiling. The large room was cluttered with boxes and various instruments, but in the center, was a chair. And that chair held a thin yet strong girl.

"Kimi," he breathed. Her wrists were bound to the chair with glowing blue ropes. Nightwing had explained them as power draining ropes. Hopefully fire would be able to burn right through them. There was a piece of tape over her mouth, as well as a restraint around her middle and ropes around her ankles. A figure he assumed to be Red X walked towards her, sauntering really.

He drawled something inaudible to Danny, and Moonfire struggled more than she had before. Red X came forward and ripped the tape off her mouth. She spat in his face, before screaming as loud as she could.

The masked stranger slapped a hand over her mouth. She bit it fiercely.

Red X let out a disgruntled yell, nursing his wounded hand. "BITCH!" he screamed so loud that Danny was able to hear. Then, he turned and left the large room through a large iron door on the other side of the room.

Danny let out a sigh of relief, unclenching his teeth. He would kill this Red X character no matter what it took.

Slowly, he gathered up enough air to pull up the fault pane of glass. Five to the right and four down, was where Nightwing told him it was. Softly, he set the pane of glass down on the ceiling, before lowering himself with in the building. A cloud of air carried him down to the ground.

Moonfire's head was hung, her eyes closed, and her breathing steady. She was on the verge of sleep.

Danny quickly jogged forward, kneeling down to make eye contact. Once sensing a presence about her, she opened her eyes, which glowed dark blue for three seconds. When she saw Danny, her eyes went back to normal.

The blonde boy surged forward and captured her in a hug, tightly embracing her and never wishing to let go. "Kimi," he whispered. "Oh Thank God you're ok."

"Danny, what are you doing here?" she asked in awe as he pulled away.

"Saving you, of course," he responded, as if the answer were simple.

Moonfire smiled softly. "My hero."

"I try." He conjured a ball of fire and incinerated the ropes off of her wrists. Thankfully, he did it without burning her. He ripped the waist restraint off of her with strength he didn't know he had.

"I'm sorry, but non one will be saved here," Red X drawled as he sauntered forward. Danny whipped around, scrambling up from his kneeling position.

"That's what you think!" Danny retorted. Moonfire leaned over and ripped the restraints off her ankles with powerful force. Danny lended a hand to Moonfire to help her up from her chair. Her hands and eyes began to glow midnight blue. Danny used anger balled up inside of him to unleash two very large fireballs towards Red X. He was caught off guard, but reacted quickly to jump out of the way. Red X extended his arm to shoot two red X's, but Moonfire had dissolved one with a starbolt and Danny had incinerated the other with a fireball.

"This isn't a fair fight. Give up NOW," Moonfire demanded of the villain in front of her.

"Two thirteen year-olds against a twenty-six year-old? Hardly seems fair for you two," he retorted.

"Hey, I'm fourteen!" he countered. Red X suddenly thrust out two of his palms. Two goo-like X's were the result, sticking the two teenagers to the ground.

"Hah. Nice try, kid," Red X sneered. Danny struggled fiercely against it, but he couldn't move. Moonfire tried to use her Starbolts, but they were of no use.

"DAMN IT!" Danny yelled out.

"Watch your tongue, kid," Red X sneered. "Naughty little mouth you have there."

Red X easily bound the two teens to a set of chairs, back-to-to back, before sauntering from the room. Danny hung his head with a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry, Kee," Danny whispered, using his nickname for her.

"No! I'm not giving up yet! We can do something, I know we can!" she exclaimed encouragingly.

"What can we do?" he asked. "We're done for."

"No, we're not." Moonfire shifted her body weight to hop the chair around, allowing her to see Danny who had done the same thing.

"Wait," Danny said, an idea dawning upon him. "Take my hand," he ordered her. Danny had been clever enough to realize that Red X hadn't used power draining ropes on him or Moonfire. "If this works, I'll be able to burn the ropes off of both of us."

Moonfire strained to reach his hand and did so. Danny closed his eyes and bowed his head. A few moments later, he raised his head and opened his eyes, to reveal they had been replaced by glowing white nothingness. He exhaled deeply through his nose, literally blowing out steam.

All of sudden, all of the bounds on them had caught fire, but it was a small flame. It withered into only smoke, making the ropes crumble and fall off.

"Yes!" the pair exclaimed once they had successfully freed themselves. They collided in a hug, jumping up and down.

"Danny you do not know how much I love you right now!" Moonfire exclaimed. "I was five seconds away from killing myself if I had to be in here any longer," she joked.

"Same here," Danny replied with a soft smile. Moonfire didn't know how much of a mouthful she just said. "Now let's go get Red X."

They snuck up to the door they saw him disappear into, and Moonfire busted it open with three of her starbolts. It was hanging from its hinges as Danny and Moonfire ran into the room.

"You are going down!" Danny threatened to Red X, who was standing before a very large computer.

"Not you two again," he responded in a bored tone. Danny wasted no time, conjuring a ball of water the size of his head and sending it to his feet. Immediately after, Moonfire blasted him with three of her starbolts. Before Red X could react, he slipped, banged his head on the table before him, and was on the ground nursing a bleeding head.

"Look's like you just got bested by a couple of teens. How embarrassing," Moonfire taunted him, lifting her foot and digging her heel painfully into his chest. "Danny, grab those ropes," she ordered, pointing to the remaining sections of ropes.

Danny did as he was told, flipping Red X over and tying his hands behind his back. He removed the belt, which Nightwing noted as the source of his power, and attached it to a belt loop in his cargoes.

"You're powerless," Danny taunted him.

"Now let's blow this pop-stand," Moonfire stated, grabbing Red X by the scruff of his neck. The three trekked back into the more open room of the warehouse. Danny pointed out the open roof, and Moonfire nodded. Suddenly, she grabbed Danny's hand, and closed her eyes in absorption.

She concentrated on 'Boundless confidence', as her mother told her was the key to her super-human strength. But, two people was nothing compared to the weight of a Zorka, which she had lifted TWO of before!

Then, she concentrated on her 'Unbridled Joy', the secret to her ability of flight. It wasn't hard, for all she had to think of was the warmth that flowed through her body when her hand was intertwined with Danny's. She smiled faintly before taking off, flying through the missing pane of glass, and soaring into the night.

TT

Reviews:

**Pickles12: **maybe, my dear friend, maybe.

**Tmidge**: haha, I don't WANT to get rid of you! I know! I'm glad you approve of my false alarm and then bringing in Red X. I do not know first-hand of how a mother will protect her young, but I can guess…I'm glad you liked!

**Bunnykat**: oh thanks! I'm glad for one that you began reading and two that you loved it! You make me feel all fuzzy inside!

**Starsosweet**: I know! I'm glad you love it! (I can't imagine Nightwing being called dad either! Teehee!)

**Gem W**: lol, I like your theory. Thanks for loving y story so much!

**EarthGurdian**: lol. Ouch, that sounds like it hurt. I'm sorry. I'm bad at taking pain too. My thigh-protectors in lacrosse do nothing, even though they are supposedly Kevlar, and my bruises are quite painful to look at let alone feel. I empathize with ya, buddy.

**Cutecherryblossom**: lol, and I will!

**Ravenrockstheworld**: haha yea, I just tried to explain it as it was for revenge, not completely for his stuff. I had problems with that… Oo

**Samanthe2121**: ew haha bad thoughts!

**Raven 0f Azarath**: thanks, and I will!

**Bpotato23**: thanks! Not to brag, but im glad I have 200 reviews. Then I know people lover me…haha

**electra/alanna**: thanks

**inuandrave7**: thanks and I most certainly will!

**white-cracker**: haha, he will! And thanks for looking…it makes me feel special!

**Lunar Heart Crystal**: haha, nice. And…er…what do you mean didn't he hear everything?

**Sticklad**: ahh! They are both child molesters! Haha thanks for thinking it's so funny!

**Heavensangel009**: of course they will!

**Koriat**: I swear I've found a new best friend…loves Harry Potter, loves Teen Titans…gym has never been fun for anyone haha. SPIDERS STINK!

**Inkblotted Chakra**: You better not die! wags finger thanks for liking my story so much!

**Soycaliente**: Danny is very pissed and very protective of his woman! Would we have him any other way?

**Bbslilangel**: aww that's so sweet you're so nice


	14. Feelings Uncovered

Disclaimer: Uh, I forgot it last chapter, so this is for two chapters. I do NOT own the Teen Titans, but the New Teen Titans (mentioned in this chapter) belong to me!

A/N: I'm thinking of starting a new story soon…half-inspired by Spiderman, half-inspired by an episode of The Simpsons, and half-inspired by a sleepless night and a pot of coffee. Wow, my math sucks.

A/N2: For anyone who saw Robot Chicken…all I can say is AWESOME! Haha. Beavis and Butthead joining the Titans was such a good idea!

A/N3: Also (last one, I promise!) this chapter has mentions of sexual content. If you are under thirteen, turn back now.

TT

Before long, Red X had fallen into unconsciousness, the bleeding in his head reducing. Moonfire was happy for that, because she didn't want to explain to her parents why she brought home a dead adversary. Moonfire touched down on the roof of Titan's Tower. They were walking through the halls, the limp Red X in Moonfire's arms, just as the communicator they had given to Danny for the mission rang. Danny dug into his pocket and produced a round black and yellow communication device.

"Yes?" Danny asked when he had easily flipped it open. Moonfire was surprised he was even able to, seeing as he had never handled one before and had no technology knowledge whatsoever.

"Do you have Moonfire?" Came the voice of her father. "Where are you? Where is she? Are you two safe?"

The pair entered the living room three seconds after he had asked.

"I brought a present," Moonfire stated sheepishly, raising Red X's body.

The Titans, needless to say, were in awe. Starfire and Nightwing had rushed forward eagerly, crushing Moonfire in a big family hug.

"Thank X'hal you are safe!" Starfire exclaimed. "I was so scared!"

"Can't BREATH!" Moonfire gasped, seeing as Red X was sandwiched between them and his hip was digging into her ribs.

Her parents hesitantly let go, beaming at her proudly. Moonfire smirked, laying Red X on the couch. Afterwards, her mother rushed for her at full force, hugging her tightly. "Moonfire I was so worried!

"Mom, it was only eleven hours at the most," Moonfire told her. "I promise I'm fine. A little hungry, I really need to go, and a little agitated, but I'm fine. Speaking of which…"

Moonfire took off and evaded the living room.

The Titans laughed, as did Danny. Nightwing stepped forward and clapped Danny on the back. "Way to go, Danny," he said softly. "It's good to know I have a few reliable resources out there."

A few minutes later, Moonfire had thrown herself at Danny, apparently back from her lavatory visit. "Thanks, Dan," she whispered into his ear. "For everything."

"You are most welcome," he replied.

Nightwing walked over to the unconscious Red X, standing above his body. "I guess we should call the police, huh?"

"Already did it!" Cyborg announced. Nightwing shrugged, before reaching forward and pulling off his mask. It revealed a soft and serious face, with hazel eyes and tufts of russet hair. He did resemble Slade, unmasked.

"Where's the belt?" he asked, reaching to take it off but discovering it was not there.

"I've got it!" Danny announced, unclipping it from his belt loop and holding it in the air. Nightwing smirked, taking it from the blonde boy. He threw the mask and the belt onto the table, telling himself he would deal with them later.

The police came and went, taking the now-awakened man into custody. He looked very worn and exhausted, a forty year-old at the age of twenty-six. That's what you get for being spawn of the satanic Slade.

TT

A few days had passed since that very fateful night. Moonfire's friends were regaled at her tale, explaining how she and Danny had put up the fight of their lives. It was on a particular day that Danny had come to the tower, that Nightwing started to notice something-well-odd going on with his daughter…

"Mom! I'll be in my room!" the girl had called from outside the doors of the living room.

Starfire, knowing fully well that Danny had planned to come over that day and he was most likely standing beside her, tutted to herself. "Keep your door open, Kimi!"

There was an embarrassed laugh. "Mom!" Moonfire called back in a tone that said 'Mom-we-will-most-certainly-talk-about-you-humiliating-me-in-front-of-my-crush-later'.

Nightwing smiled slightly. "I agree with your mother!"

Moonfire made an irritated noise before her footsteps could be heard stomping away.

"She'll thank us later," Nightwing and Starfire stated at the same time.

"Sorry about that," Moonfire told Danny when they were in her room, which she had fixed after Red X had torn it up. "My mom is convinced that we'd be-like-the perfect couple," Moonfire replied with a small blush.

"Well...?" Danny started, slipping the DVD into the DVD player above her TV.

"Well what?" Moonfire asked, sitting on the edge of her bed and leaning back.

"Do you think we would be a good couple?" Danny asked, taking a seat next to her and looking her innocently in the eye. She tried to pry her mind away from the fact that their knees were brushing casually.

"Well, we are best friends and most great couples start off as good friends first…" Moonfire reasoned. "Why, do you think we would be a good couple?"

Danny looked slightly taken aback at his question being redirected towards him. "I-well of course there would have to be a mutual attraction." The pair nervously looked away at this moment. Suddenly, their attention snapped back to each other.

"There's something I need to tell you," they both started at the same time, eyes gleaming.

Moonfire looked away, blushing, something she rarely ever did. "You go first."

"No, it's ok, you," Danny offered. He wasn't going to make this any easier for her.

Moonfire heaved a sigh, turning back to him as the movie started, forgotten. "Danny, I really like you." Danny's mouth opened slightly, as if to respond, but instead he settled for resting his hand on her cheek and smiling softly. His eyes darted to her lips, and then, it happened.

For just a moment, time stopped. Everything was on pause, and everything had just stopped for them. Danny slowly inched forward, as did Kimi, until finally they had met at the lips.

The kiss was soft and simple, as innocent as a thirteen-year old kiss was expected to be. A few seconds they were joined at the lips before pulling apart, both slightly breathless and wide-eyed.

"I really like you too," Danny breathed. Moonfire began beaming, before employing her alien strength in a tight embrace.

"Oh, before I forget again," Moonfire started, leaning back slightly. "I wanted to ask you what was the whole deal at the warehouse with your eyes glowing white and needing to-er-hold my hand." Moonfire blushed slightly, as did Danny.

"Well, I have been experimenting with a thought for awhile now. I have come to realize that I can control the elements with my hands and other appendages of my body," Danny told her. Kimi nodded, motioning for him to go on. "But I have been working with the theory that I can actually conjure the elements by pure thought. Like-" Danny stopped short for a moment, holding up his right palm. A small spark of a flame lit right above it. "-I know I am able to do this. But I was wondering if I could do-" Danny focused all of his thoughts and energy on the metal trash bin next to Moonfire's desk. Suddenly, his eyes began to glow silver. With much hesitation, the papers inside burst into flames until there were nothing but ashes. "-that."

"Whoa," Kimi breathed. "But-"

"The whole holding your hand thing? I'm sure you felt some of your energy being pulled from you. You saw how it took a few moments until it burst into flames, and normally I can make fire within milliseconds?" Kimi nodded avidly. "Well, adding to the power of spontaneous combustion helps. Like, I used some of your power, to help my mind power."

Kimi furrowed her brow. "It's all still very confusing."

Danny smiled softly. "I couldn't use my hands to conjure fire, because the ropes were bound around my wrists. But I could use my mind to spark a flame on the ropes and burn them off. Since this technique is new to me, I most likely wouldn't have succeeded without 'borrowing' some of your power. Get it?"

"Kind of," Moonfire replied skeptically, still scratching the back of her head.

Later that day, after Danny had gone home, Moonfire was to be found prancing around the tower with a silly grin upon her face and a bounce in her step.

"Uh-oh. I thought your parents told you to keep your door open," Beast Boy joked, taking another bite of his tofu turkey sandwich.

"Ah, Beast Boy," Moonfire started dreamily. "Now I know how you feel when you look at Raven."

Beast Boy's jaw dropped, displaying his half-chewed food to a disgusted Moonfire, and he blushed an impossible hue of red. Raven from behind him chuckled. "Speaking of love, have you seen your parents?" Cyborg asked. As if on cue, Nightwing entered the living room, looking inconspicuous. "Hey lover boy, where's Star?"

"Taking a shower," he responded simply.

"Oh, I'm sure you would know," Raven sniggered, chuckling along with Beast Boy.

"What was that, Raven?" Nightwing asked, turning around to stare her down.

"Nothing," she stated innocently.

"I'm sure," Nightwing responded skeptically. "Hey Kimi. I'm guessing Danny went home."

"Yup," Moonfire replied, still beaming.

"I thought I told you to keep your door open," Nightwing responded, fake worry lacing his voice.

Moonfire groaned. "X'hal, is that all anyone thinks about in this tower! Sheesh! And remind me to talk to Mom about saying that in the first place!"

Nightwing chuckled. "Ok, father-daughter bonding time," he told her, taking a seat next to her at the counter. "Something weird is going on. What happened?"

"Danny and I told each other about our feelings," she replied bashfully.

Nightwing's face softened. "Aw…my little girl has a boyfriend," he cooed, enveloping her in a hug. "I guess it's too late for the 'You-are-most-certainly-not-allowed-to-date-until-you-are-married' speech."

"Just a little, dad. I've had a boyfriend before," she responded. Wow, that word was beginning to sound more familiar to her. _Dad_. She still couldn't believe it.

"A day late and a dollar short, I guess," Nightwing replied indifferently, shrugging. Moonfire's eyebrow's knitted in confusion. Nightwing noticed this almost instantly. "By the way, how come you have human eyebrows?"

"I'm half-human. Only full Tamaranians have traditional eyebrows."

"And why do you look confused?" Nightwing asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"It's just you smell like my mom's shampoo," she commented offhandedly, shrugging.

There was the instant sound of choking. Raven was tending to a very flustered Beast Boy, who seemed to have choked on his last bit of tofu sandwich. "Nightwing, you did not!" Beast Boy exclaimed, staring at his leader wide-eyed.

"Do what?" he asked incredulously, voice faltering.

"You've never been good at lying," Raven snickered with a smirk.

"What are you implying?" he asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"That while in the shower you and Starfire-" Beast Boy started but Raven stepped on his foot to prevent him from elucidating any further. He whimpered quietly in pain.

"Teenager in the room!" she hissed to her beau.

Moonfire opened her mouth once realization dawned upon her. "Oh it's not like I don't know, Generation I grew up in. I mean of course hearing that will scar me for life for I didn't need to know my mom and dad-" but Nightwing had leapt next to her and clamped his hand over her mouth, before promptly turning a dark hue of crimson. "Heh…" he laughed nervously. "Kids today."

As if on cue, Starfire entered the living room, combing her fingers through her damp hair. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg sniggered like five year-olds. Starfire was smiling brightly: a little TOO brightly. "So…what'd I miss?"

TT

Reviews:

**Remusluver**: thanks! I'm glad you love it lol…

**Animerockstar**: thanks, I will!

**DancingThruLife**: Haha, I know! And I will!

**CrazyboutEngland**: hehe they are cute!

**MiSs JoVaNNa**: I know, so cool! Lol

**Sersee Grayson**: yea, a few people have told me…whoops. Thanks anyways. OMG, there SHOULD be a song about Starfire and Robin lol!

**Soycaliente**: yeah! Haha I know.

**Anitathepapermaster**: well, there's like three more chappies then a sequel! Hope that's long enough…

**nikki41**: thanks

**aZn dreamer xD**: ahh you are so nice to say that! Thanks!

**Cobra Rigoletti**: "pissed off father on a revenge kick" attitude. Nicee. And your reviews are super-entertaining, man! Thanks, lol, glad you're caught up. And domination over cousins? Totally fun.

**cupidgirl24**:it's ok! Yay, Danny saved her haha thanks!

**Elisa-Krane**: eeh, a little slow on the updates now, sorry. I'm glad you liked so many things!

**Tristanskye**: dude that was exactly what I was going to do! Thanks!

**EarthGurdian**: lol. Bruising hurts…um, the whole Danny thing is explained in this chappie for ya!

**Kimster44**: sorry. That's my way of writing hehe I like cliffies.

**Gem W**: I've never been good with long fight scenes. Thanks!

**Starfan1**: Aw that's so sweet. You rock!

**Raven 0f Azarath**: I will, knowing you think I rock!

**Korrianderx'hal**: ooh thanks much!

**HermioneJaneKoriand'rTarberllaRiewer**: thanks a lot! And might I add, I had a very hard time saying your name five times fast!

**Tmidge**: Danny is a real sweetheart, isn't he? It's ok, because I am a romantic too. I like my name, too (it's an inside joke hah).

**Emma Catherine**: aw thanks. I've been writing about a year…I think….

**Ravenrockstheworld**: they do! Lol

**Tiafan**: aww lol!

**Strodgfrgf**: Ah I know! ROBSTAR ALL THE WAY! Lol

**Samanthe2121**: thanks lol

**RobinStarfire**: yes more! Haha

**Koriat**: yay! We love printers! Lol, I'm sugar high so it's ok. Go meh!

**Sticklad**: dude, that is so weird. Lol, thanks.

**Kirkluver2005-4ever**: I will, don't worry!

**Darkangelchic**: yea I did! It's ok!

**Anwen**: I know haha thanks!

**Bpotato23**: I know, he should die. He's mean. Lol

**Inkblotted Chakra**: thanks, glad your alive. Lol

**White artemis**: sweet, good to know I'm loved! Thanks a bunch!

**HeavensAngel009**: I know! Yes it is lol.

**IllegallyBlonde**: thanks!

**Lunar Ice Dancer**: oh yeah he did lol. I made Zorka up I'm just pretending it's a heavy creature.

**Bbslilangel**: I know they totally kicked his ass. Lol, yea, I'm a girl


	15. Looking Into the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I do, though, own a kick-ass Teen Titans shirt I got from Hot Topic and a kick-ass Beast Boy statuette that my friend bought for me at KB Toys. Sweeeet.

**A/N**: Wow, I feel terrible. I haven't updated in so long. Please don't hate me! Oh, and I know about Tim Drake. I'm just ignoring him. He stood me up last night!

**A/N 2**: I'm so watching Stranded right now, so I'm having a StarxRob feel-good moment.

And, well, it may seem like I'm rushing things along, but I would very much like to finish Moonfire before school starts here in two weeks, and I still have like four or five chapters to post up...I really hope you like it.

TT

The next day, Nightwing absolutely refused to look anyone in the eye. There had been a jailbreak (Billy Numerous) who was taken out in almost an hour with the help of Cyborg's holographic technology. Afterwards, while riding back on the 'N-Cycle' to the tower, Nightwing had explained what happened when Star was in the shower the previous night. As well, she absolutely refused to look anyone in the eye, blushing whenever anyone said her name.

The day after, the buzz in the air had fizzled out. Nightwing had told Moonfire to call Danny over that day, to talk with the Titans. Moonfire was more than happy to do so. Nightwing, before they started their meeting, explained to Danny about the future of the Titans, and how he wanted Danny to be a part of it. Danny was ecstatic, even as they gathered around their round "mission table" once more, discussing their plans for the next generation of the Titans.

Nightwing sat at the head of this table, next to Starfire. Next to him on the other side was Moonfire, flanked by Danny. Beast Boy and Raven sat next to each other, on the other side of Starfire. Raven's legs were crossed, feet resting upon the table and arms crossed in front of her chest. Still, some things would never change. Cyborg sat next to Beast Boy at the end, consequently next to Danny as well.

"I have talked to Batman about references. We've got the information on a kung-fu trained, agile, fully-equipped superhero, to replace myself, named Hawk." Nightwing pulled a picture and some papers from the file that sat before him on the table. He tossed it to the center. "We've also got connections with the former Aqualad's nephew, Taku. He is what is called a 'rubber-man'. Not only can he stretch to no limit, but he is near-invincible. Bullets bounce right off of him, and knifes just stretch out his skin." He tossed another file out onto the table. "We have our own Danny and Moonfire here, of course, and have seen them prove themselves well enough to know they are Titans material. The last are a pair of magical twins named Sara and Clara. Both have amazing power, Sara over light and Clara over dark." The last file was slapped onto the table.

Moonfire studied them carefully. The first was Hawk. He was almost fifteen, according to his file. His picture showed ruffled russet locks and piercing blue eyes, along with a casual and eased look about him. His file was extensive, including his real name (Kyle Thomas Williams), age (14), interests (too extensive to list, but including extreme sports and Saturday morning cartoons), current school and living situation, and other information.

The next was Taku. His real name was Michael Turner, but self-proclaimed nickname was Taku. Moonfire's eyes traveled down farther over his file. His age is fourteen almost fifteen, and his picture showed jet-black hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. He seemed rather casual as well, more of a Beast Boy type, with a bright orange shirt on.

The next files they saw were of themselves. Moonfire winced visibly when she saw hers. "I hate my picture."

"I think you look cute," Danny and Nightwing commented at the same time.

"You guys have to say that! You're my dad and my boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

Moonfire chuckled at Danny's picture, which was him with a rather silly expression upon his face. He grinned goofily upon seeing it. "I like that picture."

The last file was of Sara and Clara. Kimi peeked into their files to see that their full names were Sara Chloe and Clara Zoey Walters. Wow, say that five times fast. Sara was older by four minutes, but they were both fourteen. Danny turned the page from their basic information to see their photo. One had on a bright pinktee shirtand a smile on her face. Her blonde tresses fell in curls down to her chest, and her hazel eyes sparkled jubilantly. The other had deep maroon locks, obviously dyed, that curled down to her chest like her counterpart's. They had the same hazel eyes, but hers were slightly duller. They both had the same face structure, which was basically the only thing about them that was the same.

Besides the DNA, of course.

The maroon-haired one was wearing a black fishnet shirt with a black tank top above it, and a bulky chain hanging around her neck, as well as a cross on a thinner chain. The blonde-girl had white gaudy beads handing around her neck, and an arm around her sister. Her sister had on a forced smile, as if for her counterpart's sake.

"She looks happy," Danny murmured, pointing to the dark-magicked girl.

Moonfire giggled. "So these are the decided new Titans?" she asked.

"Yes, I have been in touch with each one of them. Once Hawk's training is finished on his fifteenth birthday, we shall gather them together and initiate them as Titans. Pay attention, because you'll be doing the same thing in ten years," Nightwing joked. "Anyways, training is estimated to be finished in a week, on his birthday, so we'll need to start packing our own things and getting the tower ready for their arrival based upon their files."

"That'll be easy," Beast Boy commented.

"Ok then!" Nightwing exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Let's get to work!"

And so they worked and packed, well into the night until they all retired, exhausted, to their own rooms, only to wake up the next morning and begin the same schedule.

TT

The week had culminated, littering the tower with boxes, suitcases, duffels, and things of the like. As well, Nightwing had taken Moonfire and Danny under his wing to teach them things to remember when being a Titan.

Moonfire had been able to set up a permanent room for herself within the 'living quarters hallway' as they called it. It was a strip of hallway with four doors on either side, each one a differently arranged room. The five that used to belong to the original Teen Titans now were furnished for the new-coming Teen Titans. The Tamaranian girl's room was decorated mainly in blues, dark purples, and lavenders, set up in the same way her room was at home.

Danny had picked the one right next to Moonfire's, choosing to decorate it in soft blues, red, whites, and browns: the colors of his elements, with a picture of each one on a different wall. There was a large bed with the elements appliquéd upon it as well.

The Titans, joined with Danny and Moonfire, had decorated the rest of the rooms for their new occupants. Sara's was decorated in pinks, purples, and light blues. Clara's was in mainly blacks and dark purples. Kyle's (Hawk) was decorated in light and dark blues and greens. Taku's was decorated in reds and blues.

Moonfire, Danny's hand in hers, ventured from her room up to the living room where the rest of her teammates were gathered. She knew them vaguely, for they had gone through a sort of learning process together on the basics of being a Titan.

Moonfire was dressed in her traditional Tamaranian get-up for the ceremony, in honor of her mother. It consisted of a deep blue long-sleeved shirt, covered by her silver neck plate, which held an emerald gem. Her silver gloves also held the similar emerald gem. Her shirt was cut off just above her ribs, exposing her midriff. A similar skirt to her mother's was also apart of the ensemble, with the same silver belt. The only difference from her mother's skirt was that hers was a shade of midnight blue. A pair of midnight blue boots with light blue cuffs topped it all off.

Needless to say, Danny was speechless and reprimanded by Nightwing for staring at his daughter in such a manner (scary how he goes from Titans mode to father mode so quickly, huh?).

They were all waiting for the moment of honor to come, where they would be initiated as Titans. Upon entering, Moonfire and Danny saw Sara sitting next to Kyle and Clara sitting next to Taku, edging away slightly as he kept trying to talk to her.

"Kind of like looking into the past, eh?" Nightwing asked Starfire on his way back from bringing boxes down to the garage.

"Exactly like looking into the past."

"Hey guys," Moonfire greeted exuberantly, waving her hand.

"Hey!" Sara greeted just as brightly.

"Yo," Kyle greeted, holding up his hand and giving it a slight wave.

"Hello," Clara murmured rather darkly.

"Hey Moonfire," Taku greeted with a large smile, standing up and giving her a high-five. "What's up?"

"Ah, nothing much, Taku," Moonfire responded happily. Kimi got to know Taku when they were going through the training process. She was sort of breaking the ice for the rest of them.

"What's up, Dan?" Taku asked, pounding his fist with Danny's and grinning again. "The first thing I have to do as a Titan is whoop your butt at Mega Monkeys seven!"

"Not if I whoop your butt first!" Danny exclaimed, putting him into a friendly headlock. "You are so going down, man!"

"Boys," Kimi muttered to herself, chancing a glance towards Clara. She was curled up on the end of the couch, watching the boys wrestle skeptically. It wasn't long before Kyle jumped in, kung-fu instincts going into overdrive.

"Hello," Clara greeted as Kimi took a seat next to her and drew her knees up to her chest.

"Hey. I'm-"

"-Kimi, I know," Clara cut in, cracking a tiny and almost imperceptible smile. "I'm-"

"-Clara, I know," Kimi cut in with a slight chuckle. "You excited to be a Titan?"

"Not more excited than my counterpart over there," Clara responded, jabbing a thumb towards her sister. Sara was watching the boys with intense interest and a flirtatious grin on her face. "She loves boys and already has her eyes on one of those two." Clara then jabbed a thumb towards Taku and Kyle.

"What about Taku? I saw him trying to joke with you over here," Kimi noted with a sly grin on her face.

"Oh please," Clara droned, crossing her arms over her chest and resting a pair of chunky combat boots on the coffee table. "His joking is worse than my sister's sense of style."

"I like your sister's sense of style," Kimi stated, cocking her head at Sara's outfit. "What's wrong with it?"

"Maybe the amount of color."

Kimi chuckled slightly. "I get it. Well, I like your sense of style too," she replied. "Very unique. Very…black."

"Thank you. It's what I aim for," Clara responded, a hint of congeniality in her voice. "You know, you're the first one besides Taku, and of course my sister that's bothered to talk to me while I was sitting here. Thanks." Another almost imperceptible smile crossed her face.

"No problem," Kimi replied, casually brushing it off with a wave of her hand. "Now, let's go socialize." Kimi stood up and tugged on Clara's black fishnet-wrapped wrist.

"I don't DO socializing," Clara responded, seeming to not at all struggle against Kimi's rapid tugging.

"Around me, you do!" Kimi told her, finally tugging her up and pulling her towards where everyone had now culminated, laughing over the boy's little wrestling match. Clara shuttered when Sara flipped her long blonde curls back.

"Hey Clara," Kyle greeted.

"Hey Kyle. It's your birthday, isn't it?" Clara asked, vaguely remembering the file she had seen of him almost a week before. He nodded. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks. First person besides Sara to remember," he chuckled slightly. "I assume everyone else around here has seen my file, at least."

Clara smirked. "But to assume is to-"

"-make an ass out of you and me, I know," Kyle responded with a slight toothy smile, creating dimples in his cheeks.

_Ooh, this Kyle is definitely cute._

Taku came up to Clara again, grinning. "Hey."

"You again?" Clara droned, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

Taku's face contorted into one of hurt. "Me again? And here I was thinking you liked me!" Clara scoffed. This boy would not leave her alone. "What's wrong? Don't like rubber men?"

Clara bit back a smile. It wasn't characteristic for her to smile. Even around guys. She was a very unemotional girl. Even around guys. Especially when she had no interest whatsoever in this Taku kid.

Moonfire watched this display with interest until Danny tapped her lightly on the arm. "Hey Moon. What are you thinking about?" he asked, following her line of sight.

"Nothing," Moonfire replied with a slight smile. "Nothing at all."

TT

Reviews:

**Sticklad**: ah thanks! Oh no you're moving! Sadness! Well it's ok cuz it's your birthday haha…I 3 Batman…grin

**DancingThruLife**: hah naughty naughty Nightwing! Thanks for reviewing!

**Tmidge**: Ahh no you did not lose me! Yea, I liked this chapter too. And of course I willc heck out your stories…it's the least I could do for you for reviewing me!

**Ravenrockstheworld**: thanks. I thought so too…Teehee

**Bbslilangel**: They are cute together! Whoo I have a number one fan!

**Pickles12**: lol yea he got his butt kicked by two teenagers. What a loser.

**Valda**: hi anwen! It is a cool name. Haha shame on those grownups clucks tongue disapprovingly

**KorrianderX'hal**: aww thank you so much! And she means like the generation she grew up in, with MTV and stuff. That's what I always say. My parents yell at me if I say a bad word and I'm all 'Blame MTV!'

**PurrJaede**: haha, thanks! I know what you mean about the RobRae fics. I mean, how can you POSSIBLY RobRae ship after Stranded! I ask you, HOW?

**Raven 0f Azarath**: oh don't freak out there's definitely more chapters!

**HeavensAngel009**: super bad Nightwing! Haha

**Lunar Ice Dancer**: No, she didn't miss a thing….

**starfan1**: ahh thank you for loving it so much! You are the best!

**bpotato23**: aww thank you so much! You're not waiting anymore!

**Sersee Grayson**: I will!

**White Artemis**: I know! I love Danny and Moonfire. So cute…

**InkBlotted Chakra**: Thanks! I liked that shampoo thing myself!


	16. Initiation

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own a pretty kick-ass Teen Titans shirt though.

A/N: I'm watching the Roast of Pamela Anderson, so I'm having a pretty good laugh.

**IMPORTANT NOTE…PLEASE READ**: I have just decided to end the story here. Do not fret, for I will have the sequel up in two to three days, maybe tomorrow if feasible. Please don't hate me, because the sequel will be much better. It will document the trials and tribulations of both the heroes and the teenagers behind the New Teen Titans. It will also follow the adults in their quest to gain acceptance form the 'normal' world. I already have a plotline for the adults (Wedding Planning!) forming, and a plotline for the Teen Titans (can we say romance, injuries, accidents, love triangles, tears, and teenage angst?).

TT

Nightwing turned to his beautiful fiancée, just as he finished packing up the last of his things. She smiled brightly before running into his arms and jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Can you believe it?" she asked excitedly, as if a seven year-old on Christmas day. "We're finally going to have a life together! A home, a family, a life!"

Her arms circled his neck before giving him a deep kiss. He spun her around a few times, smiling as if this moment would never end. "God am I glad we found you. I think this is the first time I've ever been happy that a criminal existed."

"Me too," Starfire breathed, sliding her hands to cup his cheeks and give him another deep kiss. "I love you, Richard."

Nightwing smiled softly. It was the first time she had used his real name since she accidentally let it slip the day they had found her. "And I love you, Kor," he sighed. "Ever since I was fifteen and first laid eyes on you, I loved you."

Starfire laced her arms around his neck again and brought her face forward. They lightly bumped noses. "Oh Richard," Starfire gasped, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. He brought one of his hands up to cup her cheek and brush away the tears, before kissing her gently.

They pulled away a few minutes later, panting for breath. "We should probably finish loading up the car," Starfire commented, yet never making a move to release herself from his arms.

"We should…" Nightwing trailed off. "But does that mean we have to?"

A sly grin crossed his features. "You impish little boy. I swear, what am I going to do with you?"

"Hopefully…" he started with another sly grin.

Starfire rolled her eyes, leaning in for another kiss "Ok…really. We need to get moving. I'm sure Moonfire is overly excited for her initiation into the Teen Titans."

"Fine…I guess there'll be enough time for all of that later," he muttered dejectedly, as Starfire lowered her feet to the ground. "Now, let's get all this stuff outta here."

Nightwing lifted his last box with ease. Starfire gathered three large suitcases in her arms without breaking a sweat. Nightwing evaded his old room, meeting up with Beast Boy (not quite a boy anymore, but he persisted to keep the name) and Raven. They were checking their rooms for any traces of something left behind.

"Star, Nightwing…Robin," Beast Boy chuckled. "I'm gonna miss you guys like mad."

"But, you guys are going to be living in Jump City. And of course we'll stay in Jump City. We'll see each other a lot," Starfire responded, as they began walking towards the garage, where their car was parked.

"And of course we'll have dinner, and hang out, and even go to the park. Just like old times," Nightwing stated sadly. He wouldn't admit it, but it hurt to be leaving his long-time home. The only thing that made it better was knowing he'd be spending his life with the one he loved.

"Aww, I'm gonna miss ya'll!" Cyborg boomed, obviously just appearing. "Of course, I made arrangements with Bee to have her be coming over here within the next few months, maybe even weeks. I'll be staying in Jump City."

"See? We can still hang out like we always have!" Raven exclaimed, a hint of melancholy lacing her tone. "And we know our replacements are fully reliable."

"I'm just nervous. I know how hard it is. I hope Kimi does ok. I'd go insane if anything ever happened to my little Moonfire," Starfire mumbled.

"Oh, it's ok. We never got seriously hurt. Besides, well, that time I broke my arm against Johnny Rancid. Oh, and when I nearly died going up against that imaginary Slade. Oh, and when I-" Nightwing started, but was cut off by Starfire.

"Please, don't remind me." She shivered. "But, I guess she's a big girl."

Nightwing smiled softly as they boarded the elevator, all five of them. "It's gonna be great. I can't remember a time when I didn't have to worry about crime fighting. It'll to be nice settling down."

Starfire smiled back. "It will be nice." She rested her head and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe it. It was the end to the first generation of the Teen Titans.

TT

They gathered in the living room. The round table was set up in front of the computer/TV, with the six new Titans standing around it. The five old Titans were standing behind the table in a line.

"Now is your initiation into the Teen Titans," Nightwing started, taking his place at the head of the table for the last time. "Each of you will receive a communicator, your own room, the list of access codes to the many rooms around the tower, and a responsibility."

"Your responsibility is to uphold the virtues that all Titans stand for: truth, justice," Starfire started very nobly. "And the last piece of pizza!" The six teenagers stifled giggles. "I am serious."

"You will each be taking an oath, to swear yourself to crime-fighting and justice," Beast Boy announced. "And that you will never spill the secrets uttered behind the Titan's walls."

"Hawk," Raven announced, in her hand a piece of paper, a communicator, and a large book. Black Hawk hesitantly stepped up to Raven, the stolid façade in his features betraying his nervousness only slightly. "Put your left hand on the book and please repeat after me: I dutifully promise-"

"I dutifully promise-" he repeated in a monotone.

"-To uphold the traditions and virtues set forth-"

"-To uphold the tradition and virtues set forth-" he repeated.

"-By the original Titans."

"-By the original Titans."

"And I swear-" Raven continued further, her serious face never faltering.

"And I swear-" Kyle repeated.

"-to do the best I can as both a hero and human being."

"-to do the best I can as both a hero and human being," he finished. Raven held open her hand with the piece of paper and the communicator. Kyle happily took it and returned to his place at the table.

"Moonfire," Raven announced. Moonfire confidently strode towards Raven and placed her left hand on the book. "Please repeat after me. I dutifully promise-"

"I dutifully promise-" she repeated as Kyle had only mere moments before.

"-To uphold the traditions and virtues set forth-" Raven pressed on.

"-To uphold the tradition and virtues set forth-" she repeated.

"-By the original Titans."

"-By the original Titans."

"And I swear-" Raven continued as everyone else watched.

"And I swear-" Moonfire repeated.

"-to do the best I can as both a hero and human being."

"-to do the best I can as both a hero and human being," she finished confidently, a small smile gracing her features as Raven stuck out her hand. Kimi picked up the communicator and piece of paper that lay in her open palm, before returning to her spot on the table, sharing a small smile with Danny. The half-Tamaranian looked to her mother to see her beaming proudly at her daughter. She beamed back.

"Taku," Raven announced, another communicator and piece of paper in her hand. Taku did a half-smile, as Clara crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. He boldly strode up to where Raven was standing. "Please repeat after me. I dutifully promise-"

"I dutifully promise-" he repeated with his smile only growing wider.

"-To uphold the traditions and virtues set forth-" Raven continued, watching the boy with slight amusement. He reminded her of a young Beast Boy.

"-To uphold the tradition and virtues set forth-" he repeated.

"-By the original Titans."

"-By the original Titans."

"And I swear-" Raven started, her eyes boring into Taku's.

"And I swear-" Taku repeated.

"-to do the best I can as both a hero and a human being."

"-to do the best I can as both a hero and a human being," Taku finished, his grin at maximum as Raven handed him his communicator and paper. He accepted them gratefully and returned to his spot at the table, next to Clara.

Moonfire saw Starfire lean inconspicuously over to Nightwing and whisper something. He stifled a laugh, before whispering something back. Nightwing leaned over to Cyborg, who also stifled a laugh, then leaned over to Beast Boy. Beast Boy's face drained of all color and he smiled sheepishly. Moonfire couldn't hear their conversation, but knew it had something to do with Taku and Clara. Moonfire stifled her own small giggle.

"Danny," Raven announced. Moonfire gave him a reassuring smile as he stumbled up towards where Raven was standing. He placed his left hand on the book she held out. "Please repeat after me. I dutifully promise-"

"I dutifully promise-" he repeated.

"-To uphold the traditions and virtues set forth-" Raven pressed on.

"-To uphold the tradition and virtues set forth-" he repeated.

"-By the original Titans."

"-By the original Titans."

"And I swear-" Raven continued as everyone else watched.

"And I swear-" Danny repeated.

"-to do the best I can as both a hero and a human being."

"-to do the best I can as both a hero and a human being," Danny finished, a small smile on his face as he was handed a communicator and a piece of paper. He smiled brightly at Moonfire, before taking his place again.

"Sara and Clara," Raven announced. The pair looked at each other before simultaneously approaching Raven, who now had two pieces of paper and two communicators in her other hand. They both put their hands on the book, Clara with a rather bored look on her face and Sara with a rather excited one. "Please repeat after me. I dutifully promise-"

"I dutifully promise-" they both repeated in unison.

"-To uphold the traditions and virtues set forth-" Raven continued.

"-To uphold the tradition and virtues set forth-" they both repeated once more.

"-By the original Titans."

"-By the original Titans."

"And I swear-" Raven continued as the twins watched her and hung from her every word.

"And I swear-" the girls recurred.

"-to do the best I can as both a hero and a human being."

"-to do the best I can as both a hero and a human being," they finished, Clara somewhat excitedly, and took what was rightfully theirs. Raven shrank back into line with the now former Titans.

"You have now all been initiated into the Teen Titans," Cyborg announced, a small smile adorning his half-metal face. "You have sworn to uphold everything we once stood for, and you are now bound to that promise. We expect you to do your best to protect this city, as we would have. We expect you all to be the best heroes you can be. And most importantly, we expect you to bond with your fellow teammates. We have experienced firsthand what can happen when you and your teammates don't get along well." Insert Cyborg's pointed glare at Beast Boy and Raven here.

"And now," Nightwing started, stepping forward as Cyborg stepped back into line. "I would like to present, for the first time anywhere, the Next Generation of the Teen Titans, including Hawk, Moonfire, Taku, Danny, and the Dangerous Duo; Sara and Clara. Welcome to the team."

The six sat up from their chairs and cheered for themselves, as the original Titans joined in.

Moonfire and Danny hugged and briefly kissed, still remembering that both of Moonfire's parents were in the room. Nightwing and Starfire (now Richard Grayson and soon-to-be-Kori-Grayson) congratulated their daughter happily, as the rest of the Titans talked animatedly with their replacements.

"Moonfire, I'm so proud of you!" Starfire exclaimed, employing her alien strength in a hug with her daughter. "Going into the family business of crime-fighting! You're going to be awesome, I know!"

"I already feel awesome!" Moonfire exclaimed, stepping back. "Ma, I'm a Titan! I'm a Teen Titan! I still can't believe it! Laurel's gonna FLIP!"

Starfire nodded her head at her daughter's excitement. "You haven't told Laurel that you're a Teen Titan?" her mother asked her skeptically, knowing her daughter would be bursting with information and would've told her friends immediately.

"I saved the news. I wanted to surprise them," Moonfire told her mother. Starfire smiled at her daughter and tenderly rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm proud of you, Kimiand'r," her mother whispered softly, giving her daughter another hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, ma," Kimi replied sheepishly.

"Teen Titans!" Nightwing announced, standing at the head of the room. "You have a press conference with the Jump City Tribune tonight at six. I assume this will be feasible?" All of the teenaged heads in the room shared looks and nodded. "Good. If you have questions for any of the Titans, you have our numbers programmed into the computer. I assume you have also been briefed by Cyborg how to work the computer?" All the heads nodded again. "Good. We must be off now. Good luck."

Moonfire went up to Nightwing and gave him a tight hug. "Bye dad."

"Bye Kimi. I love you," her father whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek and giving her another squeeze. "Good luck."

"Bye mom," Kimi said when Nightwing had relinquished her. Starfire gave her daughter another tight hug, tears in her eyes.

"My baby's growing up," Starfire cried, giving Kimi a kiss on the cheek. "Oh I'm gonna miss you, but we'll visit everyday. We promise." Starfire gave her daughter one last loving squeeze. "I love you Kimi."

"I love you too, mom," Kimi replied, before stepping back, her eyes glistening with tears. "Bye."

Starfire looked back as the five original Titans evaded their former living room. She waved one last goodbye to her daughter, before turning around to face the path ahead. "It's so hard to part with her," Starfire told Nightwing. "Raising her wasn't enough. I just want to be with her every minute of every day, but I can't baby her like that. I have to let her go sometime."

"It's ok, Kor," Nightwing told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to his body. "We promised we'd see her everyday, and we're going to keep that promise."

Starfire smiled softly. "It's kind of weird," Raven commented. "We've lived almost fifteen years as Nightwing/Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven. When we leave this tower, we'll just be Richard, Kori, Gar, Vic and Raven. It's scary to think."

"It is kind of scary," Beast Boy agreed as they all stepped into the elevator leading to the garage. "But, at least we'll still be Richard, Kori, Gar, Vic, and Raven together."

And every one of them had to agree, this was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

TT

Reviews:

**Koriat**: lol I love Clara too. Actually, I like all of them…Teehee Nightwing is super silly

**Pickles12**: hah new Titans oh yeah!

**InkBlotted Chakra**: haha Nightwing easily shifts to father mode. Wow, he reprimanded Danny for staring at his little girl heehee

**Samanthe2121**: its so sad they're leaving! And, yea, they are leaving Moonfire there but they're going to see her everyday.

**RobinStarfire**: aww thanks!

**Valda**: aww thanks I love the new Titans too haha

**Ravenrockstheworld**: Wow. Longest review I have EVER gotten. Let's say the whole Clara-Hawk-Danny-Moonfire triangle thing was not where I was going, but I do have something interesting planned. Yea, only a few chapters left, and you were right with assuming some of the people…and you can grab some of the pairs I'm going to work from that.

**Harryrulesmyworld** Aw thanks so much! You're so nice!

**white artemis**: I know! Haha

**bbslilangel**: that was EXACTLY what I was going for!

**Bpotato23**: That's exactly what I was trying to do. I will update soon!

**starfan1**: haha you are the best. Wow it sucks you have to go back to school so early. I'm not going back for another two weeks come Wednesday.

**Heavensangel009**: aww thanks so much.

**Sticklad**: I'll try to finish before you move. If I update everyday, I just might! I'm not quite sure what to do about the sequel though because I want to add something about Blackfire coming back and trying to steal Nightwing from Starfire, but I wanted to do that either before or during the wedding and I wanted to add that in the sequel Oo. (And Batman is a hottie)

**Sersee Grayson**: I didn't know that but I'll look into it and if it's true I will stop.

**KorrianderX'hal**: aww thanks


End file.
